A Fractured Thief
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: He smiles at them with a Cheshire like grin or tugs at their hearts as the poor boy with no family. So many mask the young thief has to hide behind and all of them stolen from others leaving no-one to know the person hidden underneath it all. Hero, villain, orphan, nobody, friend, lover, thief or a fractured Sky. No-one really knows what hides behind those jaded eyes. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 5097}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm back everybody and even better than ever after everything that happened. A new idea since I've only had time to think with everything that happened two months ago but first things first, I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 ** _{Warning. This story will have Yaoi Male x Male so don't read it if you don't like it. You have been warned.}_**

 ** _{Pairing: ? x Tsuna.}_**

 ** _{This story will have a slightly_** ** _jaded, Chaotic Good_** **_Tsuna. He'll be a fractured Mist/Sky with an OC Kwami and Miraculous so this is your advanced notice to turn back now.}_**

 ** _{Warning the story if it takes off won't be completely canon.}_**

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea that was sent my way by a friend!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 _ **'Heroes are made by the path they choose not by the powers they are graced with.'**_

A flash of lightning cracks across the darkening skies outside and Iemitsu feels a heavy sense if foreboding building up inside him as he answers his cell phone. "We have a problem." The iron voice of Reborn cuts him off before he could even get a hello out causing the lump in his throat to almost double as Iemitsu exchanges a look with Timoteo who was sitting across from him listening in on their conversation. They were already growing worried when Reborn didn't contact them on the first day to report in but now a week later he was ready to fly back to Japan himself just to make sure his family was alright.

"Whats wrong, did Nana not hire you to be Tsu-kun's tutor like we planned?" Iemitsu asked trying to stay calm but on the inside he was barely holding it together waiting for the other shoe to drop any second now. If it was anything as simple as that then Reborn would have already reported in days ago letting them know instead of waiting a week to check in with them no matter how much they didn't like each other.

"No they're not here and haven't been seen in Namimori for the last six years." Reborn tells them bluntly already knowing Timoteo was listening to everything they were saying. Iemitsu's heart almost stops after hearing what Reborn said but he keeps a straight face needing to hear everything the hitman was able to learn since stepping foot in Namimori. "I've been looking around to see if anybody knew what happened to them. What little I was able to piece together from the neighbors is apparently your wife saved up enough money to get away for a few weeks and took Tsunayoshi on a vacation that they never came back from."

"What!? No that can't be true." Iemitsu said with a slight bit of hesitation in his voice that the other two were able to pick up easily. "I know she used to write me all the time worried about Tsu-kun's trouble with school and bullies but Nana never mentioned a vacation in any of her letters."

"When was the last time you heard from your wife?" Timoteo ask looking Iemitsu straight in the eyes when he flinched unable to meet the older man's gaze.

"Seven years ago." He admits not willing to meet the disappointed gaze of the Ninth. "Nana kept sending letter after letter asking me to come home for a little while since Tsu-kun kept asking about me and she was running out of things to tell him. I just didn't have any free time with everything going on back then so I just had one of my men run to the local drug store and send her a postcard every once in a while saying I missed them. Honestly I didn't think much about it at the time when they stopped coming and figured the postcard must have been enough." Reborn scoffed on the other end of the line not wanting to deal with how big of an idiot Iemitsu was for ignoring his family for so long. Did he really think they wouldn't notice or care about his little disappearing act after he abandoned them for years without anything but a simple card to tide them over.

"This isn't good. Tsunayoshi is the only heir I have left." Timoteo mutters under his breath trying to hide his distress even though the other two men already knew the reasons behind his worry. He was getting older and slower with each passing day and sooner or later someone was going to kill him if old age didn't get Timoteo first.

"What do you want me to do? I have a few leads but the trails been cold for six years." It'll be like chasing a ghost but he wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing. Besides Reborn liked the sound of hunting down his newest student before the real training could even begin.

"Find him. Vongola needs an heir so the sooner we find him the better. Once you find them report their location so we can set up a security net around the family then start his training as soon as possible." Timoteo ordered not liking the fact he was sending Reborn to hunt down a pair of civilians that knew nothing of their world but he was running out of options.

"Understood then." Reborn said and Iemitsu could feel the smirk forming on the hitman's face.

42-42-564

In another country the weather was perfect that night as a figure ran across the rooftops of Paris a content smile on his face hearing the police sirens growing further and further away with each passing second. Running closer to a nearby ledge his smile only grows feeling the wind brushing against his cheeks when he flips through the air before landing on his feet without breaking stride or slowing down.

The cloudless night lets the moon's rays illuminate the city as he runs giving any who were watching a good view of the short teenage boy free running across the roofs. He was wearing a textured dark grey skin-tight cat-suit with metal details and a silver-colored choker around his neck that had a metallic lion claw attached to it. Wrapped around his waist was a long belt that hangs out from the back like a tail. While on his hands are a matching pair of gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes that help with his free running. On top of his head blending in with his light grey almost silver-colored spiky hair were pair of matching dark grey cat ears along with a matching mask covering the area around his eyes preventing anyone from getting a good look at his face. His eyes were what set him apart looking more cat-like with an orange sclerae, dark brown iris, and oblong pupils while his hair was long and untamed looking more like a lion's mane hiding his normal ears. The thing that would catch anyone's eyes though outside of the cat-suit was the fact that the small bits of fur lining the areas around his wrist and ankles looked like living fire with the way it moved in the light as the teen ran.

What once was a necessity to help him get through the each day without starving soon became a thrill to the teen three days ago when he found the tiny chest hidden in a store belonging to an old man he robbed. At first the teen didn't know how he was going to sell a silver choker of all things to his buyer but after the light show that happened when he touched it the thief wouldn't change the meeting that happened next for a thing after one of the few people he could call a friend appeared out of nowhere. Because it was thanks to his Kwami Gitanno that the teenager could be up here closer to the sky he loved running free and able to do whatever he wanted even if it was only for a few brief minutes at a time.

"Tonight's been pretty good so far wouldn't you agree Gitanno?" The teen asked with a voice light and caring as his clawed fingers brushed against the smooth silver of the choker around his neck enjoying the warmth it gave him. The five claw like markings running along the middle of the choker were all gone except for the last two letting him know that his time was running out before his transformation faded.

He already knew by now that his friend couldn't respond while they were transformed but was still aware of what he did to get the little bit of extra money needed to live on. It wasn't like he enjoyed robbing people either but when you grow up on the streets through most of your childhood it really limited your choices to steal, beg or starve. The teen tried the second one for a few weeks after his mother vanished not knowing what else to do since he really couldn't speak the language back then but after getting hit for being street trash and having the police called because nobody wanted a dirty child around their store his morality took a backseat to survival after his teacher found him. "What do you say to hitting one more home before calling it quits?" Waiting a few seconds the masked teen pretended to hear a response before taking a running jump off the nearby ledge making his way towards the mansion he spotted a few buildings away.

What would have taken a normal thief hours only took him seconds using the wires that came with the suit to get over the wall and through the first open window he could find. Looking around the large bathroom he found himself in the masked teen pocketed a few small things that could fit into the hidden pockets built into his suit before silently slipping through the door into what looked like a rich kids bedroom. "It almost seems a little to purr-fect to me but then again most rich people just confuse me with all the things they buy." Looking around he saw an expensive looking plasma screen near the windows a professional foosball table and at least three different arcade games that must have cost a good chunk of money. **'Rich people.'** The masked teen though with a humph as he worked his way around the room pocketing any small objects that could get him some easy money to go with the jewelry store he hit earlier.

"D-don't." Freezing in his tracks the masked teen waited any second for the light to turn on but when it didn't he quickly turned to the king sized bed where a teenage boy around his age was still fast asleep unaware of the intruder in his room. Every step and breath he took was silent as he stepped closer curious to what a rich kid would be dreaming about only to take in the view without helping himself. The teen must have shifted in his sleep because his covers were half way off the bed giving the thief a good view of his shirtless upper body that had muscles in all the right places giving the rich teen a figure any girl and a few guys like him would swoon over. With messy golden hair that fell down around his face along with the slightly tan skin and the slight rosy tint around his cheeks and nose the rich teen could have been the perfect package in the thief's mind but to bad he was probably spoiled rotten judging by everything in the room. "Don't mom." **'He's dreaming about his mother.'** The thief thought with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't leave me." **'I guess there's somebody else that can relate to my problems. Teacher would put me through hell if she learned I was going soft on a target then charge me for the trouble of not outright killing me.'** Placing the few items he picked up on the nightstand beside the rich teen's bed the thief leaned down his lips brushing against the other boy's own for only a brief second before turning to walk away as a mist started spreading across his form. **'At least I managed to steal something valuable from this place tonight.'** With that one thought he was gone like the Cheshire Cat never noticing the drowsy set of green eyes watching him fade away before falling back asleep with a smile at the thought of the cute cat boy his imagination made up.

Outside standing on the roof of the mansion the masked teenager watches the first rays of daybreak approaching with a sad smile. For a moment the thief stands there wondering if his mother was watching the same sunrise as him before shaking his head when the warning that his transformation was about to run out went off when another claw mark faded leaving only the final one left. Jumping off the ledge he'd let the sun chase him as he disappeared with the shadows of the night.

42-42-564

It took some time but the thief finally made it home after meeting with his buyer to sell off the few things he was able to steal. Slipping through the skylight of his modest little apartment the transformation the Kwami was trying to keep going finally gave out in a brief flash of light as an exhausted Gitanno plops into his hands. Looking around the small living room of his apartment the teen takes in the stack of schoolbooks scattered across an old desk he was able to find pushed into the corner along with a coffee table and cheap couch that still looked good even if it had a few stains.

"Sorry buddy." The teen mutters down at the Kwami in his hand. "I guess hitting one more home wasn't such a good idea." With a forced smile his eyes gazed over the small dark grey creature in his hands taking in Gitanno's large head and small body. His appearance looked very much like the lion themed suit he helps him transform into, having cat-like ears, a tail with bushy fur near the end, two sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth, and yellow cat-like eyes, along with a mane of lion-like hair around his neck and hands.

"It's fine Tsuna. I'm sorry I'm not as good as the other Kwami out there with cool powers." Gitanno replied looking up at the teenager with big round eyes that were starting to get teary. "All I can do is make people overlook you and even I know it's a stupid power."

"Hey it's not stupid." The now named Tsuna tells him while using his finger to scratch behind Gitanno's ear to cheer his friend up. "The power of Concealment has helped me as Cheshire get into places I could never get into being plain old Tsuna." It was true to because ever since three days when he stole the little box containing his friend's silver choker the amount of money Tsuna had to live on doubled after just the second night. Even now after three days of playing around Paris's rooftops he's been able to hit more places in one night as Cheshire than he could ever do by himself even with the light orange and indigo flames helping him. Tsuna honestly didn't know what the strange flames were but ever since they appeared all those years ago when he got tired of begging for help and refused to die in a gutter somewhere his life slowly started turning around. All he knew was that his teacher called him a fractured MistySky and that his life became more manageable after learning how to use them the right way instead of playing around with his flames like a rookie.

"Really?" Gitanno looking up at him with hopeful kitten like eyes since the only other person that didn't throw him away was mister Jack but he went away over a hundred and twenty-two years ago. "You really like having me around?" The way Gitanno asked sounded so childlike and innocent that it reminded him of the way he used to be before his mother vanished.

"Yea buddy." Sitting him down on the nearby counter as he walked into the small kitchen Tsuna went over to the fridge. "Your one of the few friends I have around here besides Nathanael so I really enjoy having you with me." With a triumphant 'aha' the teen pulls out the last cookie in one hand and the empty box in the other before handing it to Gitanno. "Get some sleep buddy you've earned it after tonight."

Leaving Gitanno to his cookie after tossing the empty box into the nearby trash can Tsuna made his way down the small hallway past the bathroom towards the only room left in the modest little apartment. His room. It was barely furnished using what little money he had with a single bed, a nightstand along with a few other things he picked up after learning how to hide his real age using the indigo flames but everything in the apartment was his. Taking a seat on the window sill Tsuna took in his own reflection without the Miraculous altering what he really looked like. His silver hair and orange cat eyes were gone for now reverting back to a puffy brown that still stuck out everywhere and large doe like eyes. He could barely remember his mother or why she vanished all those years ago leaving him all alone in a foreign country but hoped most of his looks came from her because Tsuna always enjoyed the few times he could find a reason to smile. Those few precious times reminded him of his Mama for even the briefest of seconds and even if he couldn't remember her name or face that well anymore Tsuna still counted it as a blessing if only because their smiles were hopefully the same even if they brought up painful memories.

"Where did you go Mama?" **'I'm just going to pick up something to eat for lunch. I'll be back in a few minutes Tsu-kun.'** Those were the last words he could clearly remember her saying before she just vanished. No I love you or anything just 'I'll be back in a few minutes'. Only those few minutes slowly became hours that turned into days where he was slowly forced to fend for himself while worrying about her. It was days like this that Tsuna looked into his reflection and wondered if his parents really did love him since his father left after his fifth birthday and his mother vanished on his ninth but he held onto her last few words. The fifteen year old held onto them like a life line because he was afraid how much more of him would fracture if she didn't. Closing his eyes Tsuna holds onto the image of a caring woman smiling down at him and prays his Mama really did love him otherwise the fractures building up in his heart might break the young thief one of these days.

42-42-564

"Could I have your autograph please?" "Adrien!" "Can I have your autograph Adrien? I'm your biggest fan." Tsuna looked up from the small black book he was writing in hearing other students crowding around outside the classroom begging for the teen model's autograph. It had been five days in total since he met Gitanno leading to him becoming Cheshire and now Tsuna was back at school going over what little the morning news was saying about Ladybug and Chat Noir who had to have a Miraculous like him.

"Wow I'll never get tired of the praise. So this is your seat Adrikins. I saved it just for your right in front of me." Chloe Bourgeois boost proudly like the spoiled brat she is as Adrien Agreste famous teenage fashion model walks into their classroom a few steps behind her.

Watching from his seat in the back row Tsuna watches how things would play out with the rich boy before scoffing under his breath when Chloe starts going on about commanding respect. "Anything you want to say to me gutter trash?" Chloe demands glaring up at him only to lock eyes with his bored gaze not noticing the shocked look on Adrien's face at hearing what she just said.

"Not a thing princess." Adrien glanced up at the teenager Chloe was glaring at who was wearing an unzipped dark green and white hoodie letting him see the plain white shirt he had on underneath it. Then his eyes trailed over the plain-looking jeans and worn out sneakers the teen had on before glancing up at the black headphones with the number twenty-seven printed on each side hanging loosely around his neck. Then as his gaze traveled up towards the fluffy haired teen's face Adrien was positive he saw him somewhere before today but the question was where. "Besides we've already been through this little song and dance before haven't we. Your daddy can't be seen taking a hard-handed approach against 'gutter trash' like me are the voters might not be to quick in re-electing someone like him next year if he starts abusing his power to much." The smirk on the fluffy haired teen's face was malicious making Adrien wonder what went on between the two of them when Chloe suddenly made a strangled noise that sounded like a cat dying before storming over towards her seat.

Looking back and forth between the two of them for a few seconds Adrien didn't know what to do as walked over towards his seat in front of Chloe. "You're friends with Chloe right?" The boy next to him asked not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice over the thought that she could even have a real friend. The teen was a bit taller than him with short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes. He had on a plain red cap, black-rimmed glasses with dark gray, blue, and orange headphones around his neck. The short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front of a black pupil that looked new unlike the fluffy-haired teen in the back who looked like most of his clothes came from a thrift shop. Along with that Adrien could spot the lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow bands around his right wrist, the blue-gray jeans he had on, and the red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues.

"Yea but why does everybody keep saying that?" Yes he already knew from first-hand experience that Chloe could only be dealt with in small doses but the way those two looked at each other flat-out confused him.

"Simple really. You see last year when Tsuna started coming to school here Chloe threw her biggest tantrum to date when she found out he was dirt poor shouting at the principal to get rid of the 'trash' infecting the school or she'd call her 'daddy' to do it for him." He explained lowering his voice to a whisper so Chloe wouldn't overhear them. "So the principal not wanting to deal with the mayor coming in here throwing his weight around expelled Tsuna that afternoon only for him to show up a week later with that same smirk you just saw on his face and a camera around his neck. I don't know how he did it or what was on that camera but the principal made it clear to even her father that unless they had solid proof Tsuna actually did something worth getting expelled over that she had two choices. Either she had to stop whining or transfer to a different school." Looking back at the fluffy-haired teen talking with the boy sitting next to him with messy red-orange hair Adrien couldn't help but wonder what he could have done to make someone like the mayor back off. "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him but if you're friends with Chloe expect nothing but the cold shoulder from Tsuna."

Class went back to normal after that with a pair of girls named Marinette and Alya coming in a few minutes later to find gum on their seats but Chloe was to busy glaring daggers at Tsuna to notice anything about her little show of respect being ignored.

"Bourgeois Chloe." The teacher called out as she walked in taking roll call while walking to her desk.

"Present." The rich girl grit out when she noticed Tsuna was completely ignoring her.

"Bruel Ivan."

"Present!" A giant stone golem shouts crashing through the doors causing the students to scatter running for the opening where the doors used to be trying to escape.

"Aren't we going to stop him?" Gitanno timidly ask peeking out from the hood of Tsuna's hoodie to look around when they were alone in the boys bathroom down the hall from the classroom.

"No. You already said only Ladybug has the power to capture Akumas so they don't need us." Tsuna replies scratching his little friend's ears to calm down the scared Kwami while ignoring his own shaking hands. "Besides I'm no hero. I'm nothing but a thief." More screams could be heard followed by a loud crash causing Tsuna to shack even more as he tried to convince himself Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't need someone like him helping out. But his legs were already moving as he ran out of the bathroom towards the screaming all the while thinking how much of an idiot he was for doing this.

"Time to hunt Gitanno!" His teacher was going to kill for this when she found out. They were thieves before everything else and did nothing without expecting something in return so the second she learned about him going out if his way to be a hero of all things Tsuna's teacher was going to be angry.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _This is a fun idea we put together that_** ** _ShiroHollow96 helped iron out some so I hope somebody out there likes it as much as I do. You really won't like what I put Tsuna through before his teacher found him on the streets trying to survive but that just makes it more exciting to make the tragedy that much more heart breaking. And I'm not talking about his mother vanishing that's a whole other thing completely related to the mafia side of things. I'm talking about the kind of events that happen when the wrong sort of person catches an inexperienced Tsuna trying to steal his wallet. Meaning someone like Xanxus or Reborn._**

 _ **Gitanno is supposed to be based off the Italian word for gypsy with just an extra n added and fits with the other Kwami names being short with a double letter. If I got it wrong would somebody please tell me. Gitanno is like a little kid afraid of almost everything since he never got to leave his Miraculous that much unlike the other Kwami. He really doesn't know that much about humans and is kind of like canon Tsuna just trying to be friends since most of the people in the past that found him didn't like his power and tossed/sold his Miraculous after a few days.**_

 _ **The power of Concealment is just like it sounds while his weapon is a mix between gloves and wires like Walter from Hellsing just not as sharp. Though that'll make Reborn and Vongola's job that much harder he'll still find the missing heir and find out Tsuna's got a sharp set of claws on him. It'll be a mix of both sides with Tsuna just wanting to be free doing whatever he feels like and Vongola wanting him to be the next heir while Reborn is stuck dealing with his stealing habits later on. I just let my imagination run wild on some of the things he'll have to put up with like trying to find a way to get the Guardians they wanted to Paris, the test Tsuna will some times ignore and the police trying to chase down his thief of a student.**_

 _ **I kind of like the idea of Tsuna going by Cheshire unless somebody can think up a better name. Tsuna himself though will be more courageous, cocky and a little bit flirty as Cheshire since nobody knows who he is behind the mask and the terrible puns he'll use are just funny to think up. Without the mask though he's still Tsuna but slightly jaded after the things he did and went through to make it while living on the streets before she found him and taught him how to live in exchange for a favor or two down the road. Because of the flirty pun filled nature I wanted to give him as Cheshire I haven't made up my mind on a pairing yet though I'm leaning towards Nathanael or Takeshi who comes in a bit after Reborn tracks Tsuna down so suggestions are welcome.**_

 _ **Like I said though this was a fun idea ShiroHollow96 helped me come up with so hopefully you'll like it and live a review or favorite it. I hope nobody gets mad at me for posting this a few days before my bundle but I really want to see how you all like it before I start coming up with a hundred different ideas.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 5304}**_

 _ **{Did not think this idea would get that many reviews or take off so here is another warning. This will not be completely canon but a mix of both sides. I repeat this story will not be canon.}**_

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed by quicker than a blink of an eye since Ladybug and Chat Noir made their first appearance along with the first of many Akumatized villains Stoneheart. Currently Tsuna was going over his homework in the back of the school's library while Gitanno napped bundled up inside his hoodie resting in the seat beside him when he heard the nearby doors opening and glanced up catching sight of the rich boy walking in. He looked lost like Adrien didn't know where he wanted to be right now and that drew his attention. The young model was upset and had a depressed look in his eyes that confused Tsuna since most people like Adrien and Chloe usually look so happy to him.

Adrien sighed sadly not noticing there was anyone else in the library with him as he spoke out loud to Plagg. "Even today of all days nothing changes with him. I mean it's my birthday so that has to count for something right? I mean the least he could have done was tell me happy birthday in person or at least give me the day off from that schedule of his so we could spend some time together." Tossing his backpack on the nearby table Adrien takes a seat before pulling out his homework as his thoughts drifted back to Stoneheart and the two other masked teen's that helped save the day.

{Flashback}

"If you could hear me Ladybug, I could use a little help!" Chat Noir shouted as he dodged the cars being tossed his way by the growing group of rock golem. The cat themed hero was wearing a textured black skin-tight cat-suit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest that is connected to a zipper on the front of his costume. He has a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. Covering his arms were a pair of matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedges that helped with his running skills. On his head were a pair of black cat ears and a black mask was covering the area around his eyes. Chat Noir's eyes were even more cat-like now after the transformation with green sclerae, dark green iris, and oblong pupils. The hair that was styled by the best hair dressers in the city looked longer and more untamed now covering his normal ears.

Hearing a scream Chat Noir turned a horrified look flashing across his eyes seeing a car heading straight for Alya who was sprinting to get out-of-the-way when he spotted a small glint passing through the air. Right before Chat Noir's eyes the vehicle was ripped to pieces as wires he could barely see even with his enhanced vision easily ripped through the metal like it was paper. "It's a-meow-zing what this kitty can find while running around the rooftops looking for someone to play with." A somewhat cocky voice called out causing everyone present to look up towards the roofs spotting another cat themed teen like Chat Noir only wearing a dark grey suit standing there. "Wouldn't you agree my lady?"

"I couldn't agree more so lets give them something to play with then." The female voice of Paris's only heroine called out as she rushed forward with Chat Noir's staff in her hand. She was different from the other two wearing a red, skin-tight suit with a black collar and black spots. Ladybug's weapon was the yo-yo that wrapped around her hips using the string while on her face is a red mask with five black spots.

"Catch Chat Noir!" She yelled as dozens of more glinting wires began binding up the rock golems trying to stop them. Catching his staff he managed to buy himself a little breathing room before finally looking up at the other hero.

 **'It's him!'** Wide eyed he stared up at the cat boy from his dream a few nights age before his face burned scarlet remembering the set of lips brushing against his own. Chat Noir was thankful though that nobody could notice how red his face was with everything going on around them.

"Go help Ladybug while I keep the smaller ones busy." Cheshire called out wondering why Chat Noir was looking at him like that while blushing.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ladybug called out stopping him from moving to slow down the smaller golems as she dodging around the few Cheshire's wires couldn't bind.

"Cheshire the paradoxical cat." Was the only reply they got as the wires danced in time with even the slightest movement of his clawed fingers.

{Flashback End}

 **'Cheshire huh.'** Adrien's cheeks were tinted pink remembering how his first kiss was stolen by the thief who they haven't seen since the day he helped them with Stoneheart. He didn't have proof but Adrien knew Cheshire was the thief in the news and with each successful robbery the police failed to stop the evidence was adding up to him after bribing Plagg for a few answers. Thinking back to what he gathered so far only three jewelry stores were hit with no evidence to even prove a thief was ever there to begin with but Adrien knew what to look for after Plagg informed him about the other Kwami's power of Concealment.

There was no proof to back up his theory, no evidence to collect or any witnesses that could put the thief anywhere near the scene of the crime but there was one thing Adrien knew for sure. Next time they ran into each other he'd show Cheshire who was top cat around Paris.

Ruffling his hair Adrien tried to focus on his homework and not the cat themed thief that everyone thought of as another hero. "So what do you think your father will get you then if it's your birthday?" Plagg asked keeping his voice down since they were in school.

"I bet he's going to give me that pin again just like last year and the year before that. Sometimes I just want to be an ordinary kid like everyone else then maybe he'd have time for me. I'd even trade places with Tsuna if it meant getting away from his need to control every aspect of my life for at least a day." The teen in question watched him from the back of the library slightly curious when he heard Adrien talking about him out loud. **'That's not healthy if he's talking to himself like that.'**

Adrien sighed again looking defeated and Tsuna couldn't help but feel bad for him even if rich boy didn't know how tough things were after his mother vanished. "I wish somebody could understand the real me. Alya, Marinette and Niño they try to understand and I consider them my best friends hell my only friends outside of Chloe. But sometimes I wish people could see the real me instead of thinking ok there goes a daddy's boy, spoiled rotten brat like all the others who gets everything he wants. I just want a normal life at least for today where I can do whatever I feel like without everyone crowding around me."

"Can we be friends with him Tsuna." A sleepy Gitanno said while peeking his head up out of Tsuna's hoodie slightly to glance at Adrien's back before ducking back down afraid he'd get spotted by the blond-haired teen. "Please, he seems really lonely and his hair is puffy like a cloud so Adrien can't be as bad as that Chloe girl. She scares me."

Seeing the hopeful look in Gitanno's sleep eyes Tsuna smiled scratching behind his Kwami's ear before slipping his headphones on. "We'll see depending on how he acts first." With the music playing he got back to work somewhat worried about the other teen who was still talking to himself.

Adrien almost jumped out of his seat when he heard music playing, twisting around to see Tsuna at one of the tables in the back writing in the small black book that always seems to set Chloe off whenever she spots it. **'Crap, did he hear us talking!?'** His thoughts were frantic while he tried to calm down after spotting the headphones Tsuna had on. **'Oh thank God Tsuna likes listening to music.'**

Adrien was about to grab his things to find a different spot to finish his assignment when he saw a history book on the floor near Tsuna's table that the fluffy-haired teen hadn't noticed yet. **'I can't believe I'm about to do this.'** Standing up Adrien started making his way towards Tsuna's table picking up the book when he was close enough before tapping the fluffy-haired teen's shoulder. "You dropped this."

"Thanks." Tsuna muttered averting his gaze after placing the book down on the table beside him. The young thief couldn't believe he was about to do this but Gitanno thought rich boy was nice so he'd try being civil for his little Kwami. "D-did you need something? I'm kind of busy trying to finish my algebra a-assignment." **'Why am I even stuttering around this guy! He's nothing but another rich family I target no matter how much I like his eyes!'** His thoughts were frantic while moving the bundled up hoodie Gitanno was napped in next to his black and white Timbuk2 messenger bag on the floor in case Adrien moved closer.

"I can help out with your Algebra homework if you're having any trouble." Adrien replied with a charming smile at the chance to get to know Tsuna better after being ignored by the fluffy-haired teen for the past two weeks. It was sort of refreshing trying to get the other teen's attention and only served to make him more curious after each attempt was rebuked "We can study together before Nathalie shows up looking for me." His offer was quickly shot down when Tsuna shook his head no.

"Sorry but no. You might be friends with Nino for now but Chloe and her little minion have been going after anyone that tries getting close to you so she can have you all to herself. Why do you think they go after Marinette every time she catches her trying to work up the courage to talk with you." Adrien looked on shocked at what Tsuna said but the fluffy-haired teen was already gathering his things. "So thanks for the offer but I already get enough of Chloe as it is and if we started hanging out she'd have the mayor do everything he could to make my life miserable." **'Not that he couldn't do much legally with the blackmail I have but there are other ways he could go after me.'** Seeing Tsuna about to walk away Adrien reached out grabbing his wrist only to freeze upon contact for a few brief seconds that felt more like an eternity to the cat themed hero.

 **'Always guarded behind a thousand different lies and content with the small things in his life. Accepting but careful he conceals his imaginative spirit to all but the few called family.'** Snatching his hand away like something just burned him a confused Adrien didn't have time to think about what just happened when a loud crash drew his attention. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway outside and after hearing Chloe yelling about something he turned to apologize to Tsuna since he had to go deal with her only to find the fluffy-haired teen and his things gone.

"W-what?" Looking around the library he tried spotting Tsuna only to find it completely empty like the other boy was never there to begin with. "He was right there just a second ago." Hearing Chloe's voice getting louder Adrien sighed before hurrying to deal damage control missing the other boy who was sitting on the ground just on the other side of the bookshelf he ran by with his knees pulled close to his chest. **'Lonely. Sadness hidden behind a gilded cage and hiding how fragile he really is deep inside. Craves freedom and excitement, is curious to experience new things and loyal to those that gain his trust while always hopeful for every new bond.'**

Tsuna's head was killing him as the foreign emotions he felt ripped across his body for just those few brief seconds. **'I'll only say this once child so listen closely. You are a fractured Sky with a secondary Mist flame. Meaning you have to be ten times more careful when around other flame types unless you accidentally bond with other unsuitable types or find a Sky that would waste your talents.'** He felt a small spark of recognition building in his chest at teacher's words but didn't know what it was other than his flames were reacting to Adrien's own the longer they were around each other. That could only mean rich boy had flames latent or otherwise and they were drawn to each other but Tsuna didn't know if it was the other types she warned him about or a Sky bond. "It's been a few days since Cheshire played around the rooftops so what do you say about heading out after school for a quick run?" The thief whispered while Gitanno nodded excitedly from his hiding spot in his friend's messenger bag even though he really wanted to play with Adrien's fluffy hair right now.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Fighting down a shriek at someone sneaking up on him while he was distracted Tsuna quickly whipped his head to the side spotting the two girls from his class standing in the open door. They had come in to find a few books that could help finish their report after watching Adrien handle another one of Chloe's outburst a few minutes ago and were now making their way over to Tsuna.

The first girl Marinette Dupain Cheng was wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and black trimming. Underneath she had on a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. Her pink pants were rolled up slightly with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well. Light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet and the earrings in her ears were black.

"Yea I'm surprised you weren't there for another one of Chloe's tantrums." Alya Cesaire said with a grin while pocketing her phone though the worry was clear in her eyes. She had on a pair of black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side, a white tank top underneath a plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes, light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.

"I already deal with Chloe more than I like without looking for her." Tsuna said while standing up grabbing his things. "T-thanks for worrying about me Marinette." With a small smile on his face as he walked with the pair towards the lockers to grab there things Tsuna pushed the thought about flame types and Skies aside. He didn't need to worry about either of them right now since all he really cared about was his craft and thinking of things to steal. What Tsuna failed to count on was the fact that the one small spark would grow into a blazing fire the longer he tried ignoring it.

42-42-564

"Pretty fun super villain don't you think buddy?" An amused Tsuna asked in a teasing yet warm voice watching his little Kwami look around wide-eyed at all the fireworks going off around them. He already knew that the other Kwami didn't trust him that much because of his past owner Jack and because of that Gitanno wasn't let out of his Miraculous that often. So watching his little Kwami's eyes light up with happiness at seeing fireworks for the first time made his day after everything that happened at school earlier.

"Their so pretty." Gitanno whispered in glee spinning in the air trying not to miss any of them going off while Tsuna's eyes trailed across the grounds of Agreste Mansion from the vantage point he had on a nearby roof. "C-can we stay here and watch them please?" He flew in front of Tsuna unknowingly giving him his cutest look ever as his eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of watching all the different colors lighting up the sky.

"Sure we can buddy." He answered amused watching the Bubbler slowly giving into the negative emotions the Akuma amplified. He felt sorry for Nino getting evilized like that but at the same time was thankful for his classmate who got rid of all the adults in the city for two hours. "I don't mind sitting here until your ready to go home since you helped me pull off my biggest job yet." Patting the messenger bag on the ground next to them filled with his latest score after visiting an unguarded Hotel de Ville and Le Grand Paris Tsuna started humming La Marseillaise under his breath content to let Gitanno have some fun.

The thief was sure his smile couldn't get any bigger at the amount of money he'd get off of this job. It was exciting stealing every last thing he could shove into his messenger bag from small little trinkets and books to the mayor's laptop. The fact Chloe's father Andre Bourgeois was one of his favorite targets or that he used his Mist flames so the inside of his messenger bag was bigger than usual completely didn't matter at all. After all Tsuna was proud to admit to being an equal opportunities cat burglar

42-42-564

Hours later after the threat of another Akumatized villain was dealt with a frustrated Adrien walked into his room tossing his backpack to the ground. "Nothing. I know there was the Bubbler today but he could have had dinner with me or at the very least got me a present even if it was just another stupid pen."

"What about those two gifts over here?" Looking over to his Kwami Plagg he saw him flying around two wrapped gifts that were laying on top of his desk. Plagg is small black creature with a large head and small body like any other Kwami apparently. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat fangs, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one whisker on each cheek.

But Plagg didn't matter right now as he walked over towards his desk picking up both presents. The first one was a blue box with a pink bow that had a sticky not saying it was from Marinette. It had him smiling seeing the little heart and as he turned to look over the orange box Adrien's smile only grew larger recognizing Tsuna's handwriting. **'I dropped both of these off while everyone was outside partying so let Marinette know she owes me one since I found her gift tossed behind a stack of papers. P.S. This doesn't mean anything so don't get any funny ideas rich boy.'**

Still grinning Adrien quickly opened Marinette's gift first to find a light blue scarf that felt warm to his touch. Setting it aside Adrien quickly worked on opening Tsuna's gift next only for Plagg to fall to the ground laughing when he saw it was a black cat themed hoodie with a little golden bell just like his suit had when he transformed. "There's another note." **'You kind of look like Chat Noir so I figured you'd like dressing up like a hero.'**

42-42-564

While at the same time on the other side of Paris Tsuna could be found walking the crowded street with only one destination in mind after pulling four big jobs in under the span of two weeks. With the power of Concealment and a happy Gitanno hidden under the large hood that covered the top part of his face Tsuna blended into the crowd easily. With his Kwami helping boost the Mist flames illusions he could be anyone go everywhere or nowhere and only those who could read flames had a chance of following him.

 **'I wonder if Adrien liked the 'present' I left him.'** Tsuna thought with a shy smile since this would be the first time in years he's given anybody besides his teacher and her boyfriend a gift. Even if the thief did it simply because he couldn't say no to Gitanno's cheerful gaze Tsuna was still hesitant about trying to be nice with someone from Chloe's little circle even if it did seem like Adrien wanted to have normal friends.

When Tsuna saw he was finally there the young thief walked past a teenager around his age with silver hair before stopping to wipe of his shoes on the matt left outside for customers. Opening the door as he walked in the words Cour Des Miracles could be seen printed on the door. If only he would have stuck around a moment later Tsuna would have noticed the teen further down the street turning around searching for him after they passed each other a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing out here so late little thief?" A woman asked walking forward to greet him. She was one of Mother Mariah's girls and all of them came to know him over the years along with his reasons for coming through their door.

"I've come into a big score and need to speak with Mother Mariah about a price." Tsuna replied only to get the woman to nod before motioning him to follow her upstairs.

"Our Lady has just finished speaking with a poor soul seeking sanctuary from those chasing him but I'll have to ask you to remove your hood as always." With a smile he waved at some of the girls that passed them before tugging his hood off when they neared her office after giving a curious Gitanno a chance to hide.

After knocking on the door and waiting a few seconds before he heard her allow him in Tsuna entered her office to that sight of Mother Mariah sitting on a long velvet couch running her aged fingers through a sleeping child's light brown hair. The child was stretched out across the couch facing away from him so all Tsuna could see was the pink shirt and dark blue shorts he had on but Mariah gave him a knowing smile when she looked up to greet him.

"It's been months since you came to see an old woman like me in person. I was starting to think you were to busy causing mischief all over Paris to come visit me little kitten." She spoke softly so the child sleeping next to her wouldn't wake up.

"Come now my lady. Surely you know me better than that. After all this time you still doubt my integrity? I'm hurt Mother Mariah." Tsuna joked with a soft smile placing a hand over his heart causing the elderly woman to laugh.

"Don't try to pull that act with me kitten. I know your handiwork well enough when I hear of it and only a few people can move the way one of my children do student or not." The way she looked at him even though Mariah could barely see anymore put Tsuna at ease every time knowing this was one of the few places he could let his guard down. "These eyes aren't as good as they used to be so come closer and let me get a better look at you." Taking the last few steps needed Tsuna kneeled before the elderly dark-skinned woman looking into her glassy brown eyes when her wrinkled hands cupped his cheeks. Even at ninety-seven she was still one of the most powerful players in Paris's underworld with every bit of information her children heard while working the streets every night.

"All these years since she brought you to my door seeking answers and you've grown into a fine young man worthy of your teacher's praise." She held a knowing look in her eyes and Mariah's tone was gently as the elder Sky smiled down at the young thief kneeling before her. "Unfortunately the years haven't been so kind to me even if I was brought a child to pass my knowledge down to."

"Yet I still see the same woman I saw six years ago when you allowed an untrained Sky like me to stay within your territory. I didn't know it at the time but you could have just as easily made teacher take me with her or kill me when she left for hiding the fact I was a Sky until our first meeting." Looking up at Mother Mariah's caring face Tsuna couldn't help the genuine smile that pulled on his lips. "Fur-tunately to me you will always be the image of a perfect Sky no matter how many years pass you by."

She laughed a joyful laugh before taking her hands back letting him stand up. "I'll make sure you get top dollar for your score my little Cheshire but you need to know something a few of my men brought to my attention. I'll also need to call on one of the favors you own me no matter how much I hate doing so to any of my children." Motioning to the files and suitcase resting on her nearby desk Mariah waited for Tsuna to pick it up before continuing. "The first one is for this child here seeking sanctuary in my territory. A few different Famiglias hunted the poor thing for months now and I've agreed to shield him as long as he stays within my court's reach. I know you don't have that much time with everything going on around the city lately but you're the only one I can trust to keep him safe from any of the men that dare test my patience."

"The second file shows Reborn along with a few groups from Vongola's CEDEF have been spotted testing my borders in a search for a teen matching your description." She knew Reborn allowed himself to be caught on camera since he knew the etiquette when entering another's territory but the CEDEF weren't anywhere near as subtle in their attempts to sneak past her.

"I wouldn't mind doing the first one since I do owe you more than I could ever repay. As for Vongola, they won't find me if I'm their target Mother Mariah because like my namesake I can be anywhere and nowhere." They locked eyes for that one instance and the elderly Sky saw the same spark from six years ago that swayed her decision. She could see the shadows in the corners of his eyes, the not so hidden scars covered up by the hoodie Tsuna had on and the way his hands moved over the twin items inside the suitcase.

It was those signs that reaffirmed what she already knew and that only another Sky could pick up. That buried deep beneath all of those mask was a frail child that never got the chance to cry for all his losses. "What is power to you my little Cheshire?" The question was a simple eight little words but it said so many different things as the past stared at the smiling face of the future.

His back was turned against her with the silhouette of his form contrasting against the light of the fading sun outside. With his head half turned to look at her Tsuna answered with one word. "Freedom." There though with that one word was the spark of his resolve Mother Mariah wanted to feel. The spark that showed Tsuna could still pick himself up after having the world throw everything it had at him and was willing to still keep moving forward.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **The time line I'm working around came from a friend of mine after she found out I was looking for one. The time line can be found on [ask-ladynoir] so give it a look if you want.**_ _ **I'm using it because there is no official one yet and it makes a little more since to me than some of the others I've found. It also gives me a time frame to work in the Vongola side of things along with what I've got planned for Reborn's test and Tsuna's crimes.**_

 _ **Wow people really liked the Adrien x Tsuna pairing. I'll have to think on this one to see what I can do with it since my plan was for their aliases to do a bit of flirting as Chat Noir and Ladybug try to find proof Cheshire is really a thief instead of a part-time hero like the rest of Paris believes. It could work with Adrien going after a snarky Tsuna by day and Chat chasing a flirty Cheshire across Paris at night.**_

 ** _Yea a few people from the Miraculous side will get flames and me and ShiroHollow96 put a little list together just like I plan on at least four people from KHR getting powers. Including Tsuna's Kwami there will be three OC Kwami in total with one of them partnering up with_** ** _a_ _Chaotic Neutral character._**

 _ **Mother Mariah is a side character OC who runs a good chunk of the underworld in Paris. She won't have many roles to play but I have a few things planned out for when Tsuna needs an adult to talk to who isn't Reborn. She's also the one who helped raise him since a nine year old like Tsuna couldn't survive on his own and his teacher couldn't take him with her.**_

 _ **Most people would have guessed the kid is Fuuta. I feel sorry for the kid and like I said in my other story if you don't like it stop reading. He's like the perfect accomplice, little brother figure rolled into one if he gets his own Kwami to help out. Plus I really enjoy thinking up ways for Reborn and Tsuna to butt heads since he really just wants to be a thief/part-time hero instead of stuck behind a desk being a Boss.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **suntan140: I have a few ideas for a story that went up on my profile but I don't know when I'd get around to doing any more right now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 5386}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching CaRtOoNz up in my room while ignoring the bad weather outside- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 3

"So apparently Mother Mariah asked me to look after you since a few other Famiglias tried overstepping the boundaries put in place." Tsuna spoke out loud while cooking some dinner for his newest charge Fuuta de la Stella otherwise known as the Ranking Prince. The scared eleven year old almost went into a panic attack when he woke up to find himself on the couch in Tsuna's apartment but after calming him down and letting Fuuta talk to Mariah things were finally settling down for the moment.

"A-are you...? Did M-mother Mariah really name you h-her a-apprentice?" Fuuta asked still curled around the large bright red book in his hands while doing his best not to cry again.

Stirring the noodles while he cooked Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement while turning to face the eleven year old Mother Mariah left in his care. "Yes." The teen admitted trying to keep his distance for now so Fuuta could get comfortable around him before trying anything the younger boy might mistake as threatening behavior. "At nine I became the official apprentice of Mother Mariah in all but name since I was an outsider at the time. Then during my thirteenth birthday she offered to name me her second after the court's former Storm passed away in her sleep but I had to turn it down since being stuck behind a desk doing paperwork and all the grunt work involved didn't appeal to me."

"T-tsunayoshi Sawada is ranked number twelve in finding ways to avoid paperwork." Fuuta managed to get out though the shy smile on his face was worth the wait to the thief in question.

"True, I've done a lot of crazy things to avoid doing any real work around the court outside of a few jobs since I'm not really the best type of person they'd want in charge." Making a plate for his charge he gave the child a reassuring smile glad Fuuta was starting to warm up to him somewhat. "So what else does your fancy little book say about me that has you smiling?"

"T-tsunayoshi Sawada is ranked the number one thief in Paris and the seventh among those in the underworld. You're also number one in being unable to refuse a child's request after I looked up your name. The ninth most powerful person in Paris and twenty-second strongest among those in the underworld not in a mafia family yet even if you do odd jobs for the Cour Des Miracles." The younger boy spoke repeating his rankings and Tsuna had to resist cooing when Fuuta started to blush while he poked his fingers together looking down at the book in his lap. "You're also ranked number two in thinking up cat themed puns, the first person not to abuse the Lion Miraculous, though I don't know what that is and you are also the fourth best person in Paris at giving people hugs." At that he paused looking unsure about something.

"C-can, can I have a hug?" Fuuta asked looking up at Tsuna through the bangs of his hair when the older teen started walking over with their food ready to eat.

With a kind smile only one other person has seen the thief moved over to sit beside the younger boy who was trying his hardest not to fidget on the couch. "Anytime Fuuta." Pulling the brown-haired child onto his lap Tsuna tried his best to ignore the flinch or the tears running down Fuuta's cheeks when he pressed his face into the side of his neck.

"W-whats going to happen to m-me?" Fuuta stuttered out wrapping his arms around Tsuna's neck refusing to move from his first real hug in years.

"Like I already explained Fuuta. Mother Mariah sent you to me because no one can find where I live unless I let them. Besides only a small handful of people in the court know my real name so all they have to go by is Cheshire if anyone tries looking for either of us." The thief told him while speaking softly and running his fingers through Fuuta's hair. He had gone by Cheshire or little thief by the girls of the court long before the Kwamis started showing up and with their powers combined with the Mist finding someone like him would be all but impossible unless they were the best tracker in the world.

"Like the superhero everyone's been talking about in the news?" Fuuta mumbled through Tsuna's shirt.

"I'm a thief first and a part-time hero second but all you have to do is look up and I'll show you how." When the child clinging to his neck finally did look up Tsuna pointed over to the coffee table where like a curtain being pulled back Gitanno appeared crying along with Fuuta.

"Meet the Kwami of Shadows Gitanno." With a happy grin he watched as Gitanno flew up to the wide-eyed Fuuta hugging the younger boy's tear-stained cheek.

"Y-your really a s-superhero?" The child asked looking up at Tsuna while Gitanno clung to his face still crying over everything the pair talked about.

"Part-time but yea I guess I'm a superhero-." **'Though I'm not going out of my way to help people it wouldn't hurt every once in awhile.'** "-so all you'll need to worry about is being a kid as long as I'm around to watch over you." With that promise in mind Tsuna let his two charges talk while going over the plans needed to make sure no one tried anything while he was at school or working a job.

42-42-564

Five days passed by quickly and without Tsuna to help him practice by posing for his drawings Nathanael could be found outside of the College Francoise Dupont walking down the steps by himself trying to ignore everything that happened earlier like the rest of the class did. It had been a normal day with Chloe trying to throw her father's weight with all the threats and tantrums but it got old real fast. Though that wasn't to bad by itself since most of the school had adjusted to her over time but with Adrien around now Chloe's queen bitch mode only got worse the more people she didn't approve of talked to the model.

 **'Thank god I'm done dealing with her for today.'** With that thought to cheer him up the red-head hoped Tsuna would still be able to meet up with him at the ice cream parlor like they always did after school every Monday. It was one of the things he always looked forward to when classes were over for the day and no matter what his friend would always be there waiting for him.

Everyone thought he was crazy making friends with the kid who could put Chloe in her place when she got to far out of control but Nathanael didn't care. Not after Tsuna helped him in more ways than he could ever repay anyone. Rubbing his wrist he prayed that the queen bitch or anyone else in his class never learned what he did to escape all the bullying last year.

At first when he worked up the courage to ask her out over a year ago only for Marinette to turn him down everything seemed fine until Chloe got involved wanting to mess with the artist and his former crush. It started off with small things like childish taunts and insults only it didn't stay that way after he tried ignoring her and a few of his more personal drawing found their way into other artist hands or ripped to pieces. That too didn't last long but only because Tsuna transferred into their class giving the queen bitch a new target to try bullying.

 **'Only Tsuna could fight back just as nasty after her first attempt to go after him for being poor.'** An amused smile tugged on his lips at the memory of Chloe's biggest tantrum to date after Tsuna 'talked' with the principal. The brunette took a lot of heat off of everyone else in the school since then but for the most part didn't get involved until things went a little to far. **'I can count the number of times he got involved on one hand but other than those few exceptions Tsuna ignores her tantrums.'**

"Wait up Nathan!" Turning the future artist in the making smiled seeing Tsuna waving him over from across the street though he blinked in confusion spotting the young boy holding his friend's free hand. With light brown almost blond strands of hair sticking out of his sheep themed hoodie and clear brown eyes the younger boy looked kind of cute hiding behind Tsuna as he neared the pair.

"I-it l-looks like you've been busy at the church again." Nathanael commented with a shy smile blushing slightly from his slight stutter. Only he knew about where Tsuna went on the weekends and it always made him happy knowing his friend helped out at the small church located in one of the shadier parts of Paris. The red-head had only met Mother Mariah when he accidentally ran into them while sketching the Notre-Dame Cathedral and enjoyed spending time with the elderly nun who just seemed to somehow know about his doubts.

Though there seemed to be more about the partially sighted woman because she would always smile when they touched or brushed hands accidentally while reaching for something that day. Even when Nathanael decided to sketch her while waiting on Tsuna to get back from an errand she needed done Mother Mariah along with most of the nuns in the church somehow knew what he was doing before the red head even started the first few lines.

"Yea, Fuuta here-." Ruffling the younger boy's light brown hair. "-is another orphan sponsored by Mother Mariah only she asked me to take him in since they don't have that much room for any new children yet." Tsuna explained with a smile of his own as they walked towards the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the school.

Glancing down at the child in question Nathanael offered a reassuring smile only to watch him squeak before burying his face into the side of Tsuna's dark green hoodie. **'So he's shy like me.'** Watching Fuuta clinging to a chuckling Tsuna like that he couldn't help but remember what Rose said during class the day after Adrien's party a few days ago.

{Flashback}

"Adrien looks like he's enjoying most of his gifts." Rose commented leaning against Nathanael's desk while outside they could hear another one of Chloe's tantrums hitting full swing. It was something about Adrien again. Are more importantly not being able to visit his photo shoot because they were holding it on private property but most of the students were already used to ignoring her if they weren't targeted.

"He likes his new scarf but its hidden under the cat hoodie." Still talking to herself she watched Nathanael drawing Alya as the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland and Nino the Caterpillar. "So who do you think got him which gifts?"

"I wouldn't know." With a distant look in his eyes he barely bothered to respond since most of the school besides Rose and a few other students avoided talking to him unless they needed help with their art classes. He was to shy to talk to anyone for more than a few minutes anyway but after Chloe convinced them he had to be gay if even Marinette refused to go out with him then it just turned into an excuse for the others. He had some doubts but wasn't so sure about what he liked after his last attempt at asking someone out. Though nobody else needed to know that because it would only give Chloe more ammunition to use against him the second she heard about it.

"Or don't you remember." Shooting her a glance without breaking his concentration. "When we showed up to for the party Sabrina was waiting near the gate to make sure any of the people Chloe didn't want around Adrien didn't get past her little minion."

"Sorry." She replied trying not to wince at the reminder that Nathanael along with a good chunk of the unpopular students weren't allowed past the front gate to drop of their gifts or even allowed to stay for the party Adrien invited them to because of Chloe. "Well do you think Tsuna got past her little minion?"

"No." Nathanael deadpanned without even looking at her. "You know how vocal she gets about Tsuna of all people and he feels the same way about her."

"Okay lets talk about anything besides Chloe." Rose chirped recalling something she picked up about the teenager in question. "By the way. I figured out something about Tsuna that you'll want to know."

That got him to pause from his sketch and look up at the bubbly girl. **'I know I'll probably regret this.'** With a sigh Nathanael put his pencil down before asking. "What is it?"

"I've only seen Tsuna truly happy and smiling when he's around you." Rose informed him still smiling even when Nathanael's face started turning red enough to match his hair. "So that must mean underneath all that snark he most really like you silly."

"W-what!?" He almost yelled before realizing they were still in the classroom even if most of them were doing their own things during the free period. "N-no...no w-way. N-no your wrong." Nathanael replied fidgeting slightly hoping she'd believe him and let the topic drop since he was already confused enough by himself without other people knowing about it. "R-remember I even asked Marinette out that one time."

"Yep but she turned you down for the same reason I'm now telling you this." Rose informed him still smiling and as blunt as a hammer kept going. "And I've seen a few of the drawings you sometimes sketch when bored. You used to put so much detail into every drawing about Marinette but now you give her the same amount of attention as anybody else except for Tsuna."

{Flashback End}

 **'I have been drawing him a lot, but that doesn't mean I like Tsuna...do I?'** Nathanael thought focusing when the bell over the ice cream parlor's door chimed letting him know where they were. **'Tsuna's smile...'** Glancing over at his friend probably best friend out of everyone he knew the red-head watched him helping Fuuta pick out a few different flavors to taste since the younger kid looked a little overwhelmed. **'Is it that rare though...? I mean I've seen him smile before but now that Rose brought it up I can't get the thought out of my head.'**

 **'But he never truly smiles around random people or the others at school.'** With a faint pink tinting his cheeks Nathanael desperately tried to clear his head. **'So Tsuna has to really trust me if I get to see his real smile.'** A few stray thoughts filled some of the pieces together as the young artist pulled out his sketchbook, flipping to the latest drawing of Tsuna.

 **'I've only seen Tsuna truly happy and smiling when he's around you.'** Rose's words cut through most of the denial building up in the back of his mind as he took in the drawing of Tsuna wearing a purple cat themed hoodie that covered the top part of his face smiling back at him. Only his eyes were a shade of orange that reminded him of a setting sun and his smile drew most of the attention after he added the hoodie in midway through sketching it but their was Tsuna's face looking back at him. Or at least his version of Tsuna who he drew to resemble the Cheshire Cat from Alice with the curves of his cheeks all in the right places along with the small scar on the bottom of the teen's lip from something that happened in his youth.

His cheeks were a little red from laughing that day and it took him forever to find the right shade of pink for the brunette's lips but every feature looked perfect to the young artist in question. But it was one of his best drawings to date and like Rose pointed out it had the same level of detail Nathanael used to give the sketches of Marinette before she turned him down. **'But that doesn't mean I like Tsuna...does it...?'**

When a bowl of mint flavored ice cream was all he could suddenly see Nathanael slammed his sketchbook closed before looking up at a grinning Tsuna. "You didn't order so I let Fuuta pick for us."

With a flush slowly spreading across his face that only served to remind him about the thoughts running rampant inside his head Nathanael took the bowl with a mumbled. "T-thank you." When their fingers brushed and the same spark as before filled his pounding heart with the feeling of nothing but acceptance the red-head couldn't help but wish for more.

 **'Tsuna told me he once that he wouldn't care who he dated if they were nice enough but could he really like me or is Rose just seeing things again?'** Swallowing what little courage he had left Nathanael decided to risk it while hoping above everything else that even if Tsuna said no that they could still be friends.

"T-tsuna?" **'It's just a question. One simple question.'** "I-I...it's...it's n-nothing b-big but would y-you. I-I mean if your n-not b-busy or anything would you want to walk around M-montmartre w-with me this w-weekend?"

"Sure-." Nathanael couldn't help the smile that spread across his face only for Tsuna's next words to almost crush him. "-I always wanted to walk around there with a friend." Gripping his jeans under the table to distract himself from the ache in his chest the red-head tried to keep up a weak smile at the word friend.

 **'Friend. He doesn't see this as...as a date or a potential boyfriend asking him out. Only two friends doing something on the weekend. Maybe...maybe he doesn't get it.'** Biting his lip Nathanael resolved to prove himself more than just a friend if the ache in his chest was any indication of his feelings for Tsuna. He wanted to try to be more than a friend but for now he would settle for having the brunette's attention over everyone else at school. Setting their 'date' for the coming weekend Nathanael swore to try everything he could to see if they could become more than just friends unaware of the sets of eyes watching them from across the parlor.

 **'I have to at least try.'**

42-42-564 {Rewind the clock a bit.}

"Okay now all I need is some-." Trailing off at the sight of Adrien and Nino peaking around a street light Alya couldn't help but snicker. "What are you two doing?"

Her sneakers almost turned into laughter if a frantic Adrien didn't rush over clamping a hand over Alya's mouth. "Shhh! We're a, we're a..."

"Checking out places for my man's next photo shoot." Nino chipped in saying the first thing he could think of to help Adrien out.

"Yea we're checking out places so please go away." The teen model begged with a pleading whine at the end looking between her and the ice cream parlor praying their cover wasn't blown. It was a miracle in itself that they even spotted the pair walking inside to get some ice cream and Adrien wasn't about to lose them if he could help it.

With a shack of her head and a muttered boys Alya walked past them to see what they were looking at only for her grin to grow spotting Nathanael and Tsuna at a table together with some kid. "I can totally see what you're checking out and with such focus too. Yes you'll need a whole crew of photographers just to get everything in the right frame." Pulling up her phone she snapped a quick picture before sneaking a glance at the pair of 'spies' almost enjoying the way Adrien started sweating under her inquisitive gaze. "It would make a cute picture for my blog."

"Come on babe. Could you just drop it this once?" Nino pleaded scratching the side of his cheek nervous at what Tsuna would do if he caught them spying. "For me please." Out of the three of them he knew the brunette the longest and knew what he'd do if they were busted.

"Sure I promise not to say anything." The glint in her eyes didn't bode well for the pair's safety. "As soon as I find out what they're talking about that is." Walking towards the front door of the parlor she called over her shoulder. "Come on boys there isn't really any point in spying on them from out here so you're treating me to some ice cream."

"No Alya." "Come on babe." Rushing to catch up with her they quickly sat down at a table in the far corner of the parlor while trying their best to listen in on the pair talking. Minutes passed by as they observed the group and from the way Nathanael's face lit up Alya had a pretty good guess what he wanted to ask Tsuna.

 **'Though judging by the hole Adrien's trying to burn through the back of his skull I'd guess he doesn't like the idea of Tsuna dating anyone but him all to appealing.'** Eating her ice cream to hide her amused smile they watched on as Nathanael worked up the courage to ask Tsuna out only for the Friend Zone to kick into effect. **'Ouch that's got to hurt.'** Stealing a glance at Adrien she watched his face light up ever so slightly when Tsuna said the word friend. **'So somebody has a thing for the snarky little tuna fish.'**

Alya knew one thing for sure. The coming weekend would be an interesting time to visit the Montmartre for more than just the sights at least. **'Now how am I going to break it to Marinette that she might have lost the battle before it even started?'**

Hearing the roar of thunder overhead she couldn't help but think something was going to happen soon. Something would happen and it would changes things for the better or worse Alya didn't have a clue.

42-42-564

It was later on that day with the rain coming down hard over Paris and only a few people out on the streets because of it where a lone man could be found sitting inside of one of the local cafes. He had on a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone that shadowed his black eyes, black hair while showing off his curly sideburns. The all-black suit he had on looked expensive to anyone that caught a glimpse of him and even the yellow long-sleeved shirt the man wore under it most have cost a small fortune.

 **'Tsunayoshi Sawada. The real you at least.'** Smirking Reborn read through everything his contacts in Paris gathered on his future student and the one picture the local police had of Tsunayoshi from his only recorded arrest. It might have been a younger version of his student since he was twelve at the time but Tsuna had a rebellious streak it seems if his contacts in the court were accurate. **'At nine, you committed your firsts petty thefts, on the streets of Paris at a grocery shop of all things. Thirteen years old and you officially became known to Paris's underworld as a part of the court's children or for what you really were to the other factions, Mariah's apprentice.'**

"That could either be a blessing in disguise or the world's biggest headache trying to convince him to leave the court for the idiot who left them behind." Reborn muttered having already sent a few quick updates to Timoteo about Nana mysteriously vanishing without a trace. What little there was to even send. While the few photos they were able to get of Tsuna pushing Mariah's wheelchair around proved they were already close and that was going to be a monkey's paw of a conversation when he did find him.

 **'At fourteen, you started taking care of some of the court's bookmakers and bets. They even sent you to 'talk' with those that forgot to repay their debts to the court a few times.'** Reborn was beginning to like his future student more and more but they were going to have to talk first so that he could figure out what to fix and which skills to add or polish up on depending on what the court taught him.

 **'The following year, when Mariah was hospitalized do to poor health, you were put in charge of the area around the church they use as a cover to watch over...something'** He smirked since the police reports from those following months showed a drastic increase in crime from the area they put Tsuna in charge of. **'A one man rise in crime and they want me to turn you into the leader of Vongola when you're already being trained by the godmother of Paris.'**

When Leon suddenly transformed into a phone he answered it before the first ring. "Ciao Reborn." Looking up Reborn's smirk only grew already having a clue who was calling him. "You didn't think the court wouldn't notice the CEDEF looking around for some kid would you?" The 'or you' was left unspoken but he could still hear it in the way the teenager on the other side of the line spoke to him.

"Do I at least get to know how you got this number Tsunayoshi." Reborn asked calmly already discreetly scanning the crowd for anyone that could match his student when a waiter came up placing the covered dinner he ordered down on the table. "Or can I just call you Tsuna."

"Whichever one you want really, it makes no difference to me what the infamous Reborn calls me." Tsuna answered with a laugh that would warm up anyone's day just from hearing it. "Though your phone number was tricky to get but one of the CEDEF agents walking around Paris helped me after the police picked him up for questioning. You wouldn't believe it but they needed to know why a grown man was spotted around a few different schools in the area asking questions about a young boy of all things."

Hearing police sirens racing closer Reborn felt a growing sense of annoyance about this job building when his future student's chuckles only increased. "Right now the police are picking up a few of your friends for a long talk." Still chuckling like a kid that heard a funny joke Tsuna added. "I really hope you and the CEDEF enjoy explaining why so many illegal and possibly stolen items are in your possession." They wouldn't be in an interrogation room for more than a few hours but it was long enough for the teenager to cover any leads they might have had on him.

Looking down at the covered dish the waiter left for him his eye started twitching when he lifted the lid up to find a lot of stolen goods planted on him of all people. Seeing the mayor's pocket watch among other things resting right there in the open Reborn's eyes glinted with the promise of pain when he did find his future student. The worst part and a slight blow to his own ego was that Tsuna did it right in front of him and he didn't notice for whatever reason.

"And in case you forgot its rude to wear your hat inside no matter how infamous you are." Reaching up only to find his fedora gone it finally clicked into place how Tsuna pulled everything off.

"The waiter?" "The waiter." The little thief confirmed sounding way to pleased with himself for being able to pull one over on the World's Greatest Hitman.

 **'I don't know whether to be furious or impressed with his skills.'** Hearing the doors being kicked in behind him as the police rushed in guns drawn Reborn had one thought. **'Either way I'll put him through hell once I find that damn brat.'**

Off in the distance watching from a nearby rooftop Tsuna now Cheshire chuckled as he watched the police surround a pissed off Reborn. "I've got to thank them for this file though if it is me." Clutching the folders stolen off of a few CEDEF agents he jumped down to a nearby alley vanishing into the night to read over why they might be looking for him.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **And done. Hope everyone reading this likes the story so far. I'm running a little behind but the other half of the bundle should be up before the month is out. The remaining three stories I'm working on right now are 2/4 to 3/4 done so it shouldn't be that long before I update them as long as nothing comes up.**_

 _ **Like I said before though I'm using a timeline to work in the KHR things so there will be Akumatized victims to fight and steal but right now I'm setting things up.**_

 _ **I keep on getting different opinions on who Tsuna should be paired up with. The shy artist Nathanael trying to work up his courage to confess to his best friend or the wild and fun-loving teen model Adrien who wants freedom and fun. So I figured I'd just write both of the competing against each other behind Tsuna's back for a few chapters and see where it takes me and how my readers react to them competing.**_

 _ **Speaking of Nathanael. His Alice in Wonderland themed drawings will come in to play later. Just a heads up on that. I like dropping a hint or two in certain chapters and enjoy when my readers figure it out.**_

 _ **As for Reborn and the CEDEF. Well Reborn looks down on a lot of people since he is the World's Strongest so Tsuna being able to steal his fedora is a mixture of skill and the hitman not thinking anyone had the balls to try robbing him. As far as Tsuna knows they might be after him since he might resemble their target so he's just giving them a reason to leave by using the police among other things.**_

 _ **As for my OC if you read my profile page then you already know some things about her but the church is basically a front for the court's other activities.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 5588}**_

Chapter 4

The weekend came faster than Nathanael would have liked and the flustered nervous teen could now be spotted standing outside a coffee shop Rue de Steinkerque waiting for Tsuna to arrive. With a map in hand in case they got lost and a plan in mind to convince the brunette he could be more in his eyes than just a friend the red-head couldn't help the nervous feeling building in his chest.

"Nathan!" Turning with a shy smile on his face Nathanael couldn't help but blush seeing Tsuna running up to him waving. With his dark green and white hoodie tied around his waist along with the pair of headphones around his neck bouncing slightly as he ran the artist wanted nothing more than to draw Tsuna in that moment. Nathanael wanted to capture the image in his sketchbook so that he could always remember his friend's flushed panting face as he ran and the gentle, caring smile he got to see more times than anyone else at school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I have a few errand to run before we can start looking around." Before Nathanael could even utter a single protest Tsuna grabbed his hand dragging him along for the ride as they weaved through the crowded streets unaware of the people following them. "It's Saturday so if we're lucky enough we could get to the Sympa stores before the trucks arrive." Hearing what the brunette wanted to do before everything else had the red-head going a deathly pale color because his grandfather used to tell him horror stories about what his wife did to get a good deal on clothes. There were only a few things he truly feared in the world and his grandmother on a hunt for a bargain was one of them.

 **'And he wants to go to the Sympa stores when it's about to happen.'** Gulping as he stared at the back of the shorter brunette's head Nathanael didn't know what to think about someone wanting to throw themselves into the coming chaos.

Nearing the two big red signs that looked like the gates of hell to the young artist and at the sight of all the elderly ladies lined up on the opposite sidewalk like Olympic sprinters he was almost tempted to struggle when the trucks pulled up. Hurrying the men driving them dumped enormous cardboard boxes onto the sidewalk and got back into them while the workers ran out with box-cutters, split the tape seals, and literally dumped piles of jeans or sweaters made by Naff Naff, Bennetton and Esprit onto huge wooden sidewalk bins.

And like a gun going off they were swarming the piles of clothes with Tsuna joining the crowd letting go of his hand to make his way through chaos. The sight alone had Nathanael praying for his friend's safety when the fluffy hair vanished amongst all the others trying to get cheap clothes for a good deal. Elbows flying, curses and death threats filling the air and hands spinning through sweaters were just a few of the things going on in front of him but the red-head keeps looking standing on his toes hoping to spot Tsuna. Banknotes appear and disappear, clothes sail over shoulders, arms grow heavy under mountains of cloth...it was like watching sharks descend upon bloody chum filled waters and amongst the crowd of crazed shoppers the fluffy hair of a certain young thief moved unnoticed.

It lasted only minutes but felt like hours to Nathanael before he spotted the fluffy head of hair belonging to Tsuna emerging from the crowd carrying four bags filled to bursting with clothes. "Sorry about that but I needed to pick up a few extra things for Fuuta and I even managed to get us a pair of shirts if you want yours."

Holding the bags in his arms to the side Nathanael blinked in shock before a blush spread across his cheeks seeing Tsuna did change into a new shirt during everything that just happened. The fact that nothing was out-of-place and that his new shirt was now black instead of the white one he had on few seconds ago with 'Free Hugs' on the front only made it worse when Nathanael looked at the shirt Tsuna picked out for him. His own black shirt had 'Join the dark side we have better sweets' on the front with a cartoon plate of cookies under it.

"Come on hurry up and change so we can get going." Tsuna urged the flustered red head while stuffing the contents he snatched up during the chaos of the day into his own messenger bag.

The little thief only stole what he couldn't afford so Tsuna had some honor when it came to stealing and bargain days. The only problem with that though was his little code of honor pretty much overlooked everything besides the weekly grocery bill and a few extra things he didn't feel like asking the court to cover having grown a little independent over the years. So if a few of the things he picked up happened to be missing or not paid for, well there really wasn't much anyone could do to prove Tsuna stole anything unless they had another Mist on the payroll.

42-42-564

While the pair went along with their plans for the day at the same time inside of the Basilica of Sacre-Coeur another teen was having the worst month of his life. **'Damn and this was my last chance to find a Sky.'**

Running a hand through his silver hair the green-eyed teen had doubts about whatever the CEDEF and Reborn were doing in Paris or why they needed someone like him around. **'They can't even find the damn brat after looking for almost a month now and the court is staying out of it on the surface.'** Even if he wasn't as great as Reborn or anyone else since none of the other Famiglia wanted him among their ranks Hayato Gokudera could tell when someone was watching him. **'And it's always the same person even if they wore a different disguise each time they followed me around.'**

It started long before the mass arrest of a good number of the CEDEF's agents after they started poking into something the court considered their business. The tail following him didn't make himself known until after he passed a teen on the street who looked like he could have passed for an older version of the kid in the picture the CEDEF had on hand. Though that wasn't saying much since the Mist let himself be seen but Hayato was starting to build a pattern of each disguise the teen tailing him used and would have handed it over already if the CEDEF weren't scrambling to keep their assets in the area safe.

"I finally get a chance to find a Sky around my age that needs Guardians and they screw it up." Gritting his teeth Hayato couldn't help the frustrating hatred building up at the court, the CEDEF, Reborn and even the so called run away Sky they were looking for.

{Hawkmoth's lair}

"Ah. Another angry teenager wanting power to change his bad luck around." The villain that has been plaguing Paris for the past few weeks spoke to no one while creating another Akuma. "And what an explosive temper to add into the mix."

"Now fly away my little Akuma and darken his rage filled heart."

{Back on track}

Hayato still angry about his crappy life started fishing around for his pack of cigarettes didn't notice the Akuma landing on the lighter lying on the bench next to him corrupting it. The angry teenager never picked up the feeling of negativity it gave off when he picked it up to light one of his cigarettes until a dark menacing voice spoke up ripping through his thoughts with little more than a whisper.

 **'Demolition, I am Hawkmoth. They all look down on you thinking you aren't worthy of finding a place among them in the underworld. I can give you the power to level this city so everyone will want you for themselves.'** It was little more than a dark whisper but Hayato latched onto it like a drowning man thrown a life-preserver if it meant he could finally find a Sky who wanted him. He'd give up or do whatever the voice needed in order to become someone a Sky would want. **'And all you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous.'**

"Of course Hawkmoth." Hayato replied standing up as a black sludge like water covered his body transforming the teen into another one of Hawkmoth's Akumatized victims. Now wearing a dark green military uniform with a broken mask covering his face that hide all but a pair of blazing red eyes the now named Demolition raised his hand where the lighter turned detonator could be seem. Clicking it once the sound echoed through the empty church seconds before the Basilica of Sacre-Coeur erupted in flames.

"I'll just have to force a Sky to accept even if I have to destroy the whole city to do it." An enraged Storm was coming to Paris and Demolition planned on seeing it burn until a Sky finally wanted him.

42-42-564

Adrien wasn't jealous or anything like Alya thought. The teen model just felt weird whenever he saw Tsuna talking with Marinette, Nathanael, Max or anyone else that wasn't him. Really, really weird and he didn't know why. Though Plagg seemed to know why if his laughter was anything to go by while he watched the pair eating an early lunch while sitting on one of the benches along the Rue de Ronsard opposite St. Pierre that they just got through visiting a few minutes ago.

"Fuuta is the only other person to try my cooking outside of the church but it was all I could think of to repay you for letting me run a few errands before we went to the museum." Tsuna explained to the flushed red-head before munching on his own piece of fried fish cake he cooked earlier.

Only a small handful of people even knew he could cook. Tsuna could cook really, really good dishes and Mother Mariah wanted him to be more than just a simple thief one day in the future. Her along with a few girls from the court were behind the extra class he took every Friday afternoon but since his cooking was more homestyle compared to the others students nobody bothered him to much. Tsuna couldn't pull off complex dishes like the other more advanced students but could make an amazing pot roast that reminded the teacher of a home cooked meal and a pasta any Italian would kill for.

And for some reason whenever he did spend hours in the kitchen cooking a meal he somehow already knew how to make from memory alone Tsuna would sometimes remember warm arms embracing him gently. It always made him think of his mother but no matter what he could never recall her face only a loving smile. Just her heart warming smile and the smell of freshly made pastries that he always secretly hoped belonged to his mother.

It sounded confusing to most people who happened to read his file but Tsuna planned to gain a minor in culinary arts after hearing how much people liked his cooking along with a major in art and photography when he went to college in a few years. The brunette might want to be more than just a thief one day but it still didn't mean he'd give it up all together after living his current life for so long. There was just that deep seeded thrill gained from running across the rooftops that nothing else could replace and Tsuna wanted to hold onto that freedom for as long as he could no matter what Vongola might want with him.

"So do you like it Nathan?" He asked wanting to know since Nathanael unlike all the others who tried his food in the past wouldn't lie to him. Or he couldn't lie since they were slowly Harmonizing even if Tsuna didn't realize it yet. The red-head's dormant Flames were being coaxed to the surface with each passing day by the thief's Harmony slipping easily into synchrony with every other person in school that could potentially use a Dying Will Flame one day.

"I-Its always taste good w-whenever you cook." The flushed red-head answered enjoying the day so far even if they were only running errands up until the museum a few minutes ago. "I-Is t-this another one of those bento things you like c-cooking?"

"Yep it's nori bento this time." The thief informed him while pointing his fork at the stainless steel lunch jar he 'picked up' the day after Nathanael asked him to hang out. "I figured you'd like something different after eating the smoked pork I cooked last time."

"I-It's great." Nathanael stuttered out turning even redder when he saw Tsuna pause mid bite giving him a strange look. **'Did I say something wrong? Am I being that obvious or does he think I'm lying to him about the food he cooked?'**

"There's a little something right there." Seeing him lean forward slightly the red-head felt faint when Tsuna's fingers brushed something sticky off the side of his lips before watching the brunette lick the sauce off of his finger. "You had a bit of sauce on the side of your face." It was such a simple explanation but Nathanael looked seconds away from passing out and Adrien in his hiding spot looked seconds away from knocking the red-head's teeth out.

 **'Thanks for always being there for me?'** Nathanael wanted to say while on the outside he smiled slightly as they ate together saying the first thing he could think of. "T-thanks for all the f-free food."

"It's not a problem. You're the only one who knows I can cook so I need somebody to try out my food." Tsuna admitted with a carefree smile that caused the red-head and the blond watching them to blush. "I have to admit I'm having a good time with you." **'It's a different experience with all the people walking around instead of the empty streets I normally see from the rooftops at night. I kind of like the change.'**

"R-really!?" Nathanael couldn't help but question feeling his heart beating faster when his best friend flashed him a grin while they ate.

With a nod he missed the way the red-head looked at him. He'd always sneak a quick look when he felt Tsuna wouldn't catch him. **'It would be so easy.'** The young artist thought. It would be so easy to forget they were only friends. So simple to convince himself they were dating, a couple enjoying their time together when he knew for a fact Tsuna only saw him as a friend. Sitting with the shorter teen like this simply eating in his quiet company had Nathanael imagining how it could be if he finally found the courage and confessed his confusing feelings towards Tsunayoshi.

 **'Coward!'** His heart ached at the very thought. It ached because he sometimes thought about how good they could be together. Like an artist and his muse they would have been perfect if he wasn't such a coward unable to say anything. The way the brunette smiled at him reminded the shy teen of the day they first met on the steps of the school.

{Flashback}

It was a Monday afternoon as Nathanael shivered feeling the cold winds brushing against his tear-stained cheeks. Bundling deeper into his jacket trying to get warm he made his way towards the lockers ignoring some of the names being hurled at him from the popular kids. "Can you believe him? Thinking any girl would want a loser like him as a boyfriend."

"You didn't hear, Chloe said the little freak wanted to use Marinette as a cover." They laughed knowing it still stung even now hours later when his simple confession got blown into something bigger by Chloe.

Nearing his locker Nathanael saw it was busted open with hurtful words spray painted all over it along with most of his things saying cruel things. With tears running down his cheeks he quickly grabbed the few things that weren't destroyed and rushed out the door hurrying towards the school's gates.

"Looks like the faggot got the message guys." Hearing their laughter and trying his best to wipe the tears from his face the red-head kept walking trying not to break down at school. In his rush to get away he never noticed when one of the jocks from the soccer club tripped him sending his things flying all over the sidewalk while he landed in the dirt.

With his sketchbook sent flying he looked up to see them already moving away not wanting a teacher to spot them while all around him the other students kept walking ignoring him. None of them wanted to be seen anywhere near Chloe's latest target to afraid she'd turn her attention on them should anyone try helping Nathanael out.

Only Kim glanced back at him for a second with a concerned look in his eyes before running to catch up with the rest of the club living the young artist to pick up everything by himself. Crawling around picking his things up off the ground Nathanael wanted to curl up and die hearing the sound of crunching grass coming up behind him. When it came to school he automatically started assuming the worst after the first time the red-head tried going to a teacher only to be ignored since they were afraid of losing their jobs if Chloe said anything to her father.

 **'Can't they just leave me alone already?'** The red-head questioned praying a teacher would show up soon only to jump back startled when someone handed him his sketchbook.

"You dropped this when that guy tripped you." Looking up he stared into the warm brown eyes of the new student Chloe tried getting kicked out at the start of the semester. "Those idiots really need to get a life."

"T-thanks." Taking the few things Tsuna picked up for him their fingers brushed for a split second. **'Acceptance. Hidden away behind a thousand different mask but willing to take a chance.'** Like a reassuring warm hug from his grandparents it felt comforting and warm but guarded at the same time. This feeling made him happy for whatever reason and Nathanael couldn't help the faint pink that dusted his cheeks when the new kid helped him up.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I know this really good ice cream parlor a few blocks down the road." Tsuna offered with a warm smile that had his heart beating fast for some strange reason.

"S-sure." A smile spread across his face as Nathanael followed after the other teen. It was a smile that showed how thankful he was that somebody still cared about him.

"Do you think we could be friends?" The shorter teen asked with a gentle heartwarming smile that had his heart beating faster even if he didn't know why. It was an innocent enough question but it helped in so many ways that Tsuna would never know. Even if his Sky Flames unconsciously brushed against the young artist own drawing him towards the front of the school where Nathanael was he'd never know how much he helped with that one small act.

{Flashback End}

The red head was jolted out of his thoughts when Tsuna rested his head against him leaning into Nathanael's side slightly. "I've lived here for years now yet never really explored all of Paris." **'At least not from the ground level.'** "I really should start doing things like this more often."

Hearing what Tsuna mumbled the shy artist blurted out the first thing he could think off. "T-then maybe w-we could do this n-next week."

"I don't mind but now that I'm looking after Fuuta you might have to come over to my place for a movie or something instead of walking around the city." When Tsuna suggested coming over to where he lived the red-head couldn't agree fast enough while Adrien bent the metal bench he was sitting on his eyes glowing a dark purple.

Watching them sitting together like that he spotted Nathanael shyly trying to take Tsuna's hand. Getting to his feet he started walking towards the pair still chatting about random things seconds away from doing something stupid when a loud series of explosions went off somewhere nearby. **'Great timing Hawkmoth. I needed something to hit really hard.'**

Turning around he ran before they could see him ducking into the closest alley before calling out to his Kwami. "Come on Plagg, claws out!" In a flash of light Chat Noir could be seen running towards the growing noise though if anyone were to look closer they could see his eyes flickering between their normal green and a dark territorial purple.

Back with the pair of friends though Tsuna just sighed hearing the explosions off in the distance while Nathanael looked ready to run. He would have by now not wanting to get mixed up with one of those super villains that were starting to appear all over Paris but didn't want to leave the shorter brunette alone.

"W-we need to-." Turning he wanted to get Tsuna as far away from the fighting as possible when his eyes went wide feeling soft and tender lips brush against his own. Panicking he tried pulling away but Tsuna's hands wrapping around his neck stopped the red head who couldn't help but close his eyes enjoying the kiss after a moment of hesitation.

Finally after what felt like hours to the artist the smaller teen pulled away a sad smile on his face. "And I was really enjoying today." Before he could even question what Tsuna meant Nathanael slumped forward into the brunette's arms out cold. "Maybe next time we could spend the entire day together without an attack happening."

While popping a strange piece of green candy in his mouth to counteract the drug he slipped his friend Gitanno wiggled himself free from his pocket in Tsuna's messenger bag before flying up to land on the teen's shoulder. "Is he okay?" The Kwami asked concerned as he watched Tsuna laying Nathanael down on the bench.

"He's fine. All I did was put him to sleep with one of the fast acting pills one of the sisters taught me to make." Tsuna explained trying to ease his own guilt more than anything at stealing his best friend's first kiss since he had a crush on Marinette. **'But I really can't explain running towards the supervillain without exposing myself to more than just the public.'** The young thief really hated altering someone's memories using his Mist flames but to many questions would have been asked if he just ran off towards the fighting instead of away like normal people do. **'At least you'll get to remember everything up until we heard the explosions.'** Leaning down his eyes glowed a bright indigo as he quickly altered the last few minutes they had together and before they vanished Tsuna's lips brushed against the red head's own for a second time today. It was his own little added protection to keep Nathanael safe and an apology for leaving him like this.

42-42-564

"Sky! Sky! Why won't you accept me!" The Akumatized victim calling himself Demolition yelled to the heavens as the burning image of the Basilica of Sacre-Coeur lit up the area behind him. "Come to me Sky or I'll keep destroying things until you show yourself!"

Raising the detonator up he was seconds away from clicking it again when the end of a long staff slammed into his side knocking him into some nearby rubble. Looking around it was is to see all rubble everywhere thanks to all the explosions Demolition kept setting off but Chat Noir didn't care about that right now.

"Sorry. I know you can't help yourself because of the Akuma and Hawkmoth." Chat Noir said while walking forward his eyes still flickering as the memory of Tsuna so content and happy, leaning against somebody other than him pissed the hero off for reasons he couldn't explain. He didn't even know why the sight got him so angry since they've barely talked no more than a handful of times but it still hurt. "But what's about to happen is just me working out my anger on somebody who can take a punch."

Demolition got to his feet his eyes shining with rage at the hero holding one of the Miraculous Hawkmoth wanted in exchange for this power. "Shitty Cloud getting in my way. I don't want a Cloud, I want a S-!" He never got to finish his rant because of the staff slamming him into the dirt again.

"You really can't help yourself can you my little stray?" An amused voice spoke up from behind Chat who saw the wires everywhere around them seconds before he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. "What would your dear Ladybug think if she saw you taking out your anger on one of Hawkmoth's poor victims?"

Feeling a shiver run down his back from the body pressed against him Chat quickly turned his clawed hand swiping nothing but mist only to get a cheerful laugh for the attempt. "Now, now that wasn't very nice my dear little Chatton." Cheshire taunted from his left relaxing on the nearby bench ignoring the newest victim turned villain suspended in the air by his wires. "I went out of my way to help you and this is the thanks I get." His grin was almost predatory when he stood up slowly walking towards the taller hero. "Now why don't you thank me for saving him from your anger."

Walking a few more steps he wasn't surprised when Chat grabbed his hand the second he raised it to touch his cheek. "I had everything under control." The hero lied not willing to admit he was still angry though the look in Cheshire's eyes spoke volumes when the thief stepped closer pressing their bodies together.

"Sure you did Chatton." Wrapping his hands around Chat's neck with practiced ease he noticed the way the hero tensed looking ready to either attack him or bolt any second. "We could make a great pair you know." Smiling the shorter thief was having fun just letting go since no one knew who he really was behind the mask. "They'd call our crimes a work of art if you ever wanted to walk on the other side of the law with me." With a smirk he twisted out-of-the-way when Chat made another grab for him.

"I'm no thief." Chat Noir growled out angry at Cheshire for even suggesting such a thing. "And I'll find proof you were behind all those robberies."

The thief's smile dropped after hearing the heat behind those words. **'Don't look at me with those hate filled eyes. I'm only playing around and the few people I do rob had connections with the underworld already.'** Hearing Ladybug getting closer his smirk quickly came back larger than before as he bounded backwards dodging out-of-the-way when her Lucky Charm tried tripping him up. **'Don't think you know me when I'm like this.'**

Leaning back with his fake smirk in place Cheshire took in the way the pair looked at him. **'Your Kwamis might have told you who once held the choker before me but I'm not them.'** The look they shared was all he needed to know that they were already thinking up a way to get his Miraculous but the pair had bigger problems to deal with.

"Just think about it Chatton. If you were a thief then you could get into all kinds of restricted areas no one else would ever get to see." The taller hero's cheeks lit up at the hidden meaning when he started walking away letting them see all the wires hanging in the air around them in case either hero thought about attacking him. **'I'm not Jack.'**

"Well I can see where I'm not wanted so we'll play again later my little stray." Spotting the look Ladybug was shooting him the thief snapped his fingers causing the wires holding Demolition up to vanish setting the villain free. **'I'm not Semiramis.'** "Have fun you two and think about what I said." Turning slightly he gave the pair a wink before vanishing into the mist not wanting to deal with them and Demolition who was yelling for him to stay. **'I'm nobody but Tsuna under all of this and no matter what they might think all I really want is my freedom. I'm not interested in anything else like the others before me were.'**

 **'Maybe it's not worth the trouble of trying to be a part-time hero if nobody wants you around.'** Appearing on the nearby fire escape a few blocks away Cheshire ignored the sounds of fighting slowly fading into the distance. **'Besides those two are the only ones really needed to fight the Akumas.'** Just standing their letting the transformation fade away the only real thought on his mind was when he needed to pick Fuuta up from the church.

 **'It seems I was wrong again.'** The mask slowly fell apart along with his fake smirk. **'Even with this new mask of mine to hide behind I can still be hurt.'** As he descended the ladder towards the streets below only Gitanno saw the few tears Tsuna quickly wiped away before the thief hide himself behind another mask refusing to let anyone see him cry.

 **'I only wanted to help.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I really have no clue whether the thing I put in about the Sympa stores is true or not. It was just one of the things I found when looking up places to add into the story for their future attempts at winning Tsuna's heart and places for the thief to hit. So like I said I have no clue on how true it really is but it sounded to fun not to put in when I stumbled across the stores as a place to visit while in Paris if you're looking for a good deal on clothes and other things. I even had a few different ideas on how that place could be used in the future with all those people gathering for the sales.**_

 _ **Adrien being a Cloud just fits to me. In a few of the dub comics on YouTube it shows his jealous side and like any other Cloud he hates being confined in one spot or being told what he can or can't do. Like I said it fits to me but you might think otherwise. As for Marinette she really didn't have a clue about the bullying or she would have did something.**_

 _ **Nether Chat or Ladybug will trust him in the beginning because Gitanno has a track record of bad past partners and they know it. Because like I said in chapter two they don't trust him after what his last partner Jack did and the small handful of people who kept Gitanno around before him where those that abused the power being overlooked gave a person back then.**_

 _ **Hayato getting turned into Demolition is a small thing that will last a chapter or two since flame active villain are going to be a bigger pain to deal with. He'll escape this time since all he really wants is a Sky and after spotting Cheshire for those few seconds Hayato will be coming after Tsuna like a rabid fangirl in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I have a few places for Tsuna to rob since I looked a lot of things up but I'd love to hear any ideas any of my readers might have for when his Guardians start gathering around him. One of the big ones I have planned for later involves the Musee de I'Orangerie and Ladybug.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words - 4685}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! [Look on my profile page if you want to know where I've been] Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 5

"How are you feeling today Basil?" The question seemed so innocent as the elderly woman sat across from him looking through the bars of his jail cell. The godmother of Paris stopped by almost every morning ignoring his quiet behavior in favor of talking about anything and everything that came up since her last visit. This was more of a power play than anything else since the police arrested him during a raid nearly two almost three weeks ago compromising at least a dozen other CEDEF agents in the area. His master had ordered it though after looking through a few of Reborn's reports smuggling every available man Vongola had in the area into the court's territory without even bothering for permission.

Only now they were paying for it because a quarter of the agents picked up couldn't even speak the language, were underage like him with no papers or a combination of both making it nearly impossible for a lawyer on their payroll to handle things like normal. Reborn was out within an hour after the police brought him in sending every CEDEF member who crossed his path a molten look for pulling such a stunt while most of the older agents were bailed out the following day.

He wasn't that lucky though being a former street rat without any kind of background information whatsoever. His master had been to busy at the time training him when he could spare the time and looking after the CEDEF it most have simply slipped his mind. It wasn't even that important back then but it still hurt for some strange reason knowing he never got around to filling out a few forms and brushed it all off like nothing could ever happen because of his lack of any kind of past fake or otherwise.

"F-fine." Basil stuttered out feeling the Sky Flames filling the air around the police station slowly piecing together what was going on a little at a time. It might be Sky Attraction or worse Scorching but it couldn't be either one, could it?

His masters had somewhat explained both during his earlier training pointing out how no one would ever Harmonize with someone like him but his Rain Flames were almost trembling at the warm feeling. Only it wasn't Lady Mariah's flames reaching out but the hooded teen's who was leaning against the nearby wall after wheeling her in minutes earlier.

 **'Didn't the agent in charge write him off as a simple Mist? When did another Sky slip by us without someone hearing about it before now?'** What really worried him though was the feeling in his chest questioning whether or not it he should report it. That's if he ever saw the outside of a jail cell again with the godmother of Paris and an unknown Sky taking an interest in a odd little Rain like him.

He'd never known the feeling before now but if it was Sky Attraction then it made fools of the best of men and no one really prepared him for it. Why would they even bother with his master or someone he trust always around chasing off any kind of prospective Skies looking for a Rain Guardian among allied Families. But they had been bailed out days ago and Lal was busy running damage control back in Italy so she couldn't help him sort through the strange feeling building in his chest. **'That's if she even feels like helping someone like me.'**

He'd heard the whispers surrounding his master's lack of Guardians after learning there was nothing more dangerous than potential flame types vying for a Sky's attention. Basil always ignored it though thinking they were just jealous but he couldn't push those darker thoughts aside when the dull ache in his chest served as a constant reminder of his master's forgetfulness.

The warm feeling of an interested Sky helped ease it somewhat but the dull ache wouldn't go away anytime soon if either one of them decided he wasn't worth the effort and left him here to rot. Nobody from the CEDEF had tried visiting since the raid or even bothered checking up on him after getting out. There wasn't even a lawyer looking into his case when lower ranking agents were already bailed out by now making him worry his master tossed him aside for failing such a simple mission. **'Maybe master doesn't want such an odd Rain like me around his office anymore.'**

People were naturally drawn towards Skies without even knowing it yet no one really acted the same way to one no matter what most of the old men made up Vongola's hierarchy thought about flames. Sure there were the normal reactions who responded positively when confronted with the feeling of Sky Attraction and were more than welcome as prime candidates for potential Guardians. On the other hand more than a few people felt threatened at the thought of a Sky wanting them or outright bolting for any kind of sanctuary instead of being forced into a position in life they never wanted.

It was on odd but not a completely unwelcome experience having a Sky want him. His flames despite being cautious danced round the hooded teen watching him waiting for the moment he'd lash out like his master did the one time they almost Harmonized, only it never came. Instead Basil's cheeks slowly flushed red from the warm feeling of Sky Flames just as cautious but at the same time curious brushing against his own Rain Flames in search of something. Whatever it was he didn't know but it felt kind of nice catching a brief smile on the hooded teen's face.

 **'Was that why they left me behind because a Sky outside of Vongola is interested in me... A Sky... A Sky around my age wants someone like me as his Rain Guardian.'** The thought alone was almost as mind-numbing as any other kind of Sky wanting an odd little Rain like him. Nobody took a second glance at him after learning who his master was so he didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling just yet.

"Your ward is still waiting at the church." Mother Mariah reminded him taking the hooded teen's hand when he tried protesting. "I'll be fine for now kitten. After all Basil here can keep me company for now until one of my Guardians arrive." **'Don't go.'**

"If you're sure." **'Please don't go.'** The warmth in Basil's chest slowly went away when she nodded waving the other teen's concern off with a slightly playful smile. **'Don't leave me.'** Watching the other teen's hood fall back slightly Basil hesitantly glanced up from his spot in the corner hoping for a brief glimpse of the other teen's face or anything else that could help identify him later on. Sure his master and the CEDEF would be disappointed if they ever found out about it but he wanted to hold onto the warm feeling of the hooded teen's flames tangling with his own just a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry for doing this Basil." Staring into those light orange-colored eyes almost glowing under the faulty light he felt the tips of his ears burning bright red watching him lean against the metal bars. "You might not understand it yet but it's because of me you were dragged into a fight between three different Skies."

Basil didn't realize he was moving closer and closer until the other boy reached out cupping his cheek with a gloved hand. "I know more than anyone how unfair life can be but I won't hurt you or anyone else over the CEDEF's latest actions. You won't end up Scorched because of me Basil."

"Sawada-dono?" It all made sense now as the pieces finally click into place when he slowly reaches up pulling the other boy's hood back. Basil blinks hard at the thought of the person they were looking for all this time hiding among the court as a Mist. But it made so much sense considering a lot of Reborn's reports were coded in a way the CEDEF couldn't read without the Ninth's codex. He couldn't even help it when his face flushed an even deeper shade of red never noticing the fresh tears brimming in his eyes until Tsuna reached out gently wiping them away.

"If only you weren't with the men chasing me..." Tsuna mutters in disappointment still smiling at him through the metal bars like nothing else in the world mattered but this moment. These few precious minutes they shared under the watchful gaze of the woman who ruled most if not all of Paris's underworld. "I'd let you stay with me if I could get away with it."

It hurt feeling Tsuna's hand pull back as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "It might not have been much but I own a small little apartment with a great view of the city at night. My little storm would of loved the company and I could have managed one more person but you serve a Sky that rejects your flames. I could of given you a normal life again with my little storm watching movies late into the night or simply walking the streets taking in the sights but you'd betray me if Timoteo or your 'master' ever demanded it."

 **'Please don't go.'** Basil reached through the bars desperately grasping at strands of fabric that slipped through his fingers as Tsuna pulled his hood up leaving him behind like every other Sky did after learning about his master. **'A Sky... A fractured Sky... Another fractured Sky couldn't risk Harmonizing with me because of Vongola... Because of my master and the CEDEF using me against the court whenever the Ninth demanded my loyalty for giving me a home as a child.'** He wanted the warm feeling in his chest back. He wanted to feel Tsuna's touch again and hear him talk about the little storm who was living with him. Basil finally understood why Guardians craved such positions after a brief glimpse of Harmony and wanted his Sky back but knew everything Tsuna said was true.

The Ninth would use him against the court playing on his rule as a concerned grandfather while the CEDEF would use their bond against Tsuna. They'd capture his Sky. They'd tear him away from the only life he's known all because the Ninth couldn't keep his children in line and something deep inside of him raged at the thought. It wanted to lash out but as the large metal doors closed behind him Basil cried even harder because his heart and mind were at war with each other over what to do.

Even though his master had explained it in great detail he still dreamed of a Sky wanting him. It was something every flame active person wanted but could he really chase after it? Could he turn away from his master after everything the CEDEF did for him in the past? Basil didn't know and it left him feeling kind of empty inside as the Sky Flames in the air slowly faded away.

"Don't cry child." Her voice cut through his confusion like a hot knife through butter. "My kitten is tempted in stealing you away from them after looking into Vongola's reason's for playing in my territory uninvited so you won't get rid of him that easily."

"After all when he starts collecting something my kitten gets the entire set."

42-42-564

"Why do you keep turning down all the girls who try asking you out?" Nino questioned as they walked down the busy streets enjoying one of the few free days mister Agreste gave his son since becoming a model. Even Nathalie had no clue about what might of happened when Adrien asked her about it but they were taking advantage of his good mood while it lasted and planned on sticking clear of the mansion until later on in the afternoon like the man ordered. "A few of them were almost as rich as Chloe so you could probably get an extra hour or two of free time before your dad notices anything."

"You know why I ca-." "This about your crush on Tsuna?" Shooting Adrien a look over his shoulder Nino snickered spotting the tips of his bro's ears turning red underneath the cat themed hood he had on.

"Kind of... I mean I know I have a crush on him bu-." "You sure?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling at the sight of the teen model finally acting like a teenager for once scratching the back of his head while looking around embarrassed.

"I think I do." Adrien admitted never noticing the quick text Nino sent or the fact they were heading towards the Passerelle des Arts a few blocks away. "There's just something about being near him that makes my heart race even though we barely talk... I just can't figure out what it is." Tossing his hands up in frustration he felt like screaming after everything that happened since Demolition appeared. Not only was he angry for no real reason but they kept on getting their butts kicked every time the Akumatized villain appeared tearing up a good chunk of the city in search of something involving the Sky.

"Tsuna doesn't care who my dad is or what I could do if he'd only give me a chance and... and I think I've put him on a sort of pedestal because of it." Something in him felt like lashing out every time he thought of Nathanael being anywhere near Tsuna but another smaller part of him felt relieved. Like the sight of Nathanael there made up for the fact he couldn't do anything but that small part was quickly drowned out by the rage Adrien felt remembering it wasn't him. They were strangers at best so he couldn't understand why it mattered so much yet Plagg wouldn't stop laughing about it.

"Sort of?" Nino crowed with a raised eyebrow hoping he could distract him long enough for his girl to get everything ready. Alya might be inadvertently helping Adrien out with whatever scheme she had cooked up for later but it really was all for Marinette who still hadn't put the pieces together yet.

Neither had Chloe or most of the girls stalking his bro between classes but unlike her their friend could brighten up anybody's day with just a smile and a few kind words. He didn't want to help in the beginning pointing out the risk with of an Akuma turning her if it went wrong. He really didn't refusing every time Alya brought it up until she started pointing out how bad her crush on Adrien was getting. Nino held out until the thought of Marinette finding out in the worst possible way crossed his mind and the aftermath of what could happen if they weren't around.

It wasn't stalker level bad or anything close but if Adrien really did feel something for Tsuna then she needed a wake up call somewhere they could run damage control before an Akuma could get her. It was a lot better than simply letting her find out on her own so he told Alya everything his girl might need hoping Marinette could handle what was about to happen.

"You stalked them all across Montmartre last week when Nathan tried getting out of the Friend Zone." Nino reminded him with a slight nudge in the side missing his bro's wince. "Remember you hurt your shoulder because of it." He couldn't have known about Adrien's fight with Demolition or his late nights chasing the crazed bomber all over Paris. Or even the fact the pair of heroes were mostly ignored unless they set him off but Nino did wonder why his bro was looking at him with a glare that could melt steel.

 **'I hurt a lot more than my shoulder after taking on Demolition three times this week.'** It wasn't like he could come out and admit to being Chat Noir. Not with every little thing that could go wrong from his dad freaking out to one of Hawk Moth's future victims targeting the people he cared about but damn did it hurt. Even with Ladybug's Lucky Charm she could only fix so much damage before her timer ran out.

"I know it wasn't my best idea but I just felt so angry watching them laugh and joke about things I'll never understand." Adrien admitted sulking a little over the realization he wasn't the one Tsuna joked around with. He'd never be invited over for a movie night or enjoy a simple home cooked meal like Nathan does everyday apparently.

 **'It'd be perfect with everyone but Nathan gathered together in my dad's mansion waiting on whatever meal he'd bring out for dinner that night. Nino would be laughing at something Alya said while Marinette could take care of the kid following Tsuna around after school. And with Nathan stranded in the middle of nowhere on the other side of the world I could be the one who makes him smile. I could make him laugh if he'd only give me a chance.'** "But we aren't friends. We barely even know each other outside of school so I don't know if I like the image built up in my head or the real him."

He was so confused hoping Nino could help him figure things out because Plagg wouldn't stop laughing and there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ask his father for advice like this. Nathalie was a maybe but then again she'd just tell his dad which he didn't want happening just yet or ever which left the Gorilla as the only other adult who might help him.

 **'I could ask him or at least pretend I stumbled across something online. Yea that could work If I play it right and he doesn't talk... It's worth a shot at least and dad did hire him to look out for my best interest but could I trust him with something like this or would Nathalie be the better option?'** Adrien didn't know who could help him figure his thoughts out if Nino couldn't provide any kind of advice.

Sure there were other people who'd be willing to listen but Chloe hates Tsuna so she was out, he didn't know if the teachers could be trusted with something so sensitive and Ladybug... **'My lady! Of course she'd know what to do if I say I'm asking for a friend.'** Adrien smiled in excitement for their next meeting hopeful she might know something that could help him.

"I mean I like him enough to know Tsuna at least deserves someone who wants to get to know him. Which is definitely me but I can't pin him down long enough to try." Looking up he blinked finally noticing Nino's sudden disappearing act.

 **'Why am I on the Passerelle des Arts?'** Glancing around Adrien jumped on top of a nearby bench looking for his friend anywhere along the bridge until his brain stuttered to a stop. **'Tsuna!?'** His maybe kind of a crush was sitting on one of the benches a little bit further down the bridge watching the people passing by.

A brochure about some of the local museums was next to him but that might not have been his when Adrien spotted the younger boy sitting on the other side of his crush. And the kid was peaking around Tsuna staring at him. He looked kind of shy and a little afraid but mostly curious tugging on his hopefully maybe crush's sleeve.

Adrien didn't hear a word Tsuna said when he bent down whispering something into the younger boy's ear but caught a quick glimpse of a small lock painted red and white. "H-hey." Fighting down the flush spreading across his face when those playful eyes glanced at him before turning back towards the kid he debated taking a seat or not going over everything that could go wrong in his head.

"Nino told you where I was didn't he?" Adrien couldn't shake his head no fast enough most of his face burning up when Tsuna smiled tugging him into the empty space next to him. "Go ahead Fuuta, I'm not going anywhere."

Watching him nudge the kid forward his eyes never looked away as he ran over towards the side of the bridge with the lock in his hands. "I don't know how much he told you but I like coming here in the afternoon because It's one of my favorite places in the city. Watching all the different people who come here and guessing what they might be thinking when they click the lock into place somewhere along the fence."

The smile on his face wasn't the usual one he'd seen around school. It looked kind of soft, more genuine than any of the others before now as Tsuna watches Fuuta click the lock into place gripping the key in his hands tighter while closing his eyes in concentration. "All day long people come here walking past this spot but I still love watching them. Old men, widows, young lovers, fathers, mothers and even simple crushes. They've all clicked a lock into place watching their key sink into the Seine at one point in time letting their secret be locked away forever."

"I-i thought you couldn't risk being around me because of Chloe?" He didn't know if it was being around his crush... Or maybe it could have been the story Tsuna told him following his gaze towards a neon orange lock hanging off the fence. But his heart wouldn't stop racing noticing the rusted lock next to it.

"She hates it here. Last year when her father tried pulling some kind of event off for his re-election campaign Chloe nearly knocked a couple into the water screaming about all the poor people crowding her." With the sky fading into a dark shade of orange and nobody else around the moment seemed almost perfect in his head. "I've loved this place ever since my guardian first brought me here because the magic behind it feels almost real to me. Even if its only for a few seconds at a time."

 **'Maybe... Maybe this could be the chance I've been looking for.'** Adrien swallowed his lips suddenly dry at the thought that crossed his mind while Tsuna seemingly unaware waved at Fuuta still over near the fence standing on his toes trying to look into the water below. **'Just one before the sparkle fades from his eyes and he remembers I'm here.'**

"T-tsuna?" Adrien's face couldn't turn any redder when his crush finally looked up at him those doe like eyes of his almost glowing with a shade of orange that matched the afternoon sky. Only something inside of him screamed to take it. Almost demanding he take the risk while the opening was there as Adrien leaned in closer his crush's head tilting to the side slightly while those doe like eyes displayed a thousand different emotions when their noses brushed against each other.

Tsuna didn't push or turn away like he feared almost encouraging his risky decision by grabbing a fistful of his shirt pulling him closer. Their lips were a breath away from each other when the bridge erupted in a blaze of hellish flames.

"SKY!" Demolition's enraged yell set off a chain of explosions before all he felt was a burning pain in his side seconds before the Seine's waters swallowed them whole.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **So close but not yet Adrien. Sorry I've been gone but the chapter is ready and lover boy almost got his kiss but like I said in the last chapter Demolition was coming for Tsuna. Hope you enjoyed the scene on the bridge and if you can guess what the two locks Adrien saw were about I'll give you a cookie or maybe even a cinnamon bun.**_

 _ **Sorry in advance but I'm breaking Marinette's heart by destroying her crush but I've got somebody in mind to make everything better. Might take a bit for it but he'll come. For now though I need everyone on the Passerelle des Arts so a Guardian can rage, Tsuna can have his almost drowned moment and Master Fu can make an appearance. The old man has finally tracked down his cat burglar and another Miraculous holder will find an odd tiny chest waiting in their room.**_

 _ **Basil on the other hand is kind of complicated. Iemitsu and the CEDEF being themselves are playing with fire by antagonizing the court and stealing copies of Reborn's reports. So Basil is paying the price for it being a torn between a Sky wanting him and his master's demands for obedience after everything the CEDEF has done for him growing up. Originally I only planned for a brief meeting between the two but then thought of Tsuna stealing him away from Vongola after looking into why the CEDEF where after him and couldn't stop chuckling. It won't be the next chapter but he'll clash with Reborn and the CEDEF soon because I planned on Tsuna getting a picture of his mother one way or another which will leave more than one person pissed off.**_

 _ **I only intended for a little harmless flirting at best with Tsuna riling people up but I've got a few people asking about a reverse harem or at least both Adrien and Nathanael sharing. It's not a lot but some of the suggestions got me thinking about it with the above pair pulling a love/hate kind of thing off as Nathan tries standing up for himself while fighting for Tsuna's attention. But at the same time I'd have to make Adrien more aggressive since he's playing catch up right now turning him a little bit dominating.**_

 _ **I don't know if I'll do it though but It's a fun thought if you mix in Fuuta taking up most of Tsuna's free time which will be kind of cute since I wanted him a little bit clingy when around anyone besides his new big brother. So both of them going though a skittish Fuuta to get Tsuna's attention would be kind of hilarious if done right with Adrien playing up the whole superhero role as Chat Noir.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what I'm doing. I'm not even in it for the reviews but I just have a stupid thing where I wait to get around four or more before I start working on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
